Love Me Like You Mean It
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash! AU Harry/Draco. Harry transfers to a private school and makes an enemy when he joins the soccer team. But does this rivalry have something deeper behind it?
1. The Transfer Student

Title: Love Me Like You Mean It  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: (AU) Harry Potter transfers into a prestigious school and is loved by everyone because he becomes the star of the soccer team. He's also the team's only hope for bringing down the schools rival team. When Draco Malfoy is booted from the team to make room for Harry, a feud begins between the two boys, but what's really behind all the tension? (Set in America [but they can keep their smexy accents] because the European education system confuses me, but feel free to imagine it in England if you know how everything corresponds!)

Chapter 1/? - The Transfer Student (Posted August 15th 2010)

Harry was currently in the air, being held on the shoulders of his grateful teammates. Their team had won yet another game, quite a nice change since the Potter boy showed up. He was in his senior year in high school, and had just transferred from a public school to a private school.

On his way to the locker room after the game, he thought of how much everything had changed. He'd been living with the Dursleys, his stupid Aunt Petunia, disgusting Uncle Vernon, and spoiled cousin Dudley for as long as he could remember. His parents died when he was still a baby, and of course his only living relatives would be great pathetic beasts. Dudley had attended one of the most prestigious boys' schools in the entire country. Harry, however, was not permitted to go to there; instead he was forced to go to the dreadful public school in the neighborhood. Then, one day, he got a letter saying he'd inherited an entire fortune from his parents, and the lawyers had been trying to reach him for years. Eventually he'd collected his inheritance under the conditions that it would be used wisely, and he enrolled himself in a private school away from the bullies and stressful environment of the public school. The school he transferred to was _not_ his cousin's school; even if he wanted to waste that much money to go to that stuck-up brat's school, he wouldn't have just because Dudley was there. No, he chose a respectable little school way out of the area. It was a few states away, in fact; the Dursleys lived in Michigan and his new school was all the way in California. He lived on campus, of course, and planned on never going back to the Dursleys' house again.

Harry came out of his daze when he bumped into something. "Watch where you're going, Potter." a voice hissed.

"Sorry, Malfoy." Harry said, annoyed, as he walked around the other boy. He made it to the locker room and proceeded to change out of his soccer outfit and back into his school uniform.

When he left, he was the last one out, so he switched off the light and shut the door properly. As he turned to leave, he saw someone leaning against the wall. Then he realised who it was and groaned to himself.

Hoisting his sports bag onto his shoulder, he walked passed Draco Malfoy and intended not to say a word to him. However, when he noticed Draco was following him, he just had to say something.

"Why are you following me?" Harry asked. "As much as I enjoy being harassed by you, I am not in the mood, so please, just this one time..."

"My, my, Potter, aren't we a bit touchy today?" Draco jibed. "I am not following you. It just so happens that my shoe came untied so I stopped to tie it, and you just happen to come out as I was about to walk back to my dorm."

"Your dorm is in the opposite direction, Malfoy." Harry replied.

"You do realise you just earned your team another victory, don't you?" he asked sarcastically, ignoring Harry's comment. "Normally people are happy when that happens."

"Why do you care?" Harry asked angrily.

"I don't." Draco answered. "See you tomorrow, Potter." and he turned around and walked the other way to his own dorm.

"He must've scored some pretty strong drugs," someone said from further down the hallway, "to have been acting so nice to you, Harry." It was one of the first friends he'd made when he transferred, Hermione Granger. "What did he say to you?"

Harry caught up to her and they walked outside. "He didn't say much. He's been acting strange lately." After earning a 'duh' look from Hermione, he added, "I mean strange for Malfoy. I don't know, when I came here, he hated me, but lately he's been so... nice. He's plotting something, I know it, I just wish he'd get on with it already so I wouldn't have to stress out over it!"

"Who knows," Hermione said, "maybe he knows he was behaving wrongly and wants to make it up to you."

Then they both laughed. Harry walked Hermione to her dorm and said goodnight to her. Then he walked to his own dorm.

When he got to his own room, he saw it was a mess. "Ron!" he shouted at his friend who was passed out on the floor. He bent down and shook his friend awake. "Ron, you filthy liar, you didn't even come watch me play." he said when Ron's eyes snapped open. "And look! You've completely trashed the room! Now someone's gotta clean it up, and I know you're not gonna do it!" Harry set to work right away, straightening up the room. He absolutely couldn't stand having garbage and clothes lying all over the floor and every other available surface. It didn't take him long, being the expert organizer that he was, but it still irritated him that his best friend and roommate didn't seem to care about cleanliness.

But after a few hours of homework and studying, he even forgot he'd been mad at Ron. And he felt bad for being so harsh with him lately. He was just so frustrated, so on edge he didn't know what to do with himself. He really liked his new school, and he loved that he'd found he was good at soccer, but he really wasn't the best student and had to work really hard not to be kicked out of the school for not meeting the academic requirements.

Once he'd completed all his schoolwork, he laid back and fell asleep. He was still in his clothes and still had books and papers scattered around him, but he was so tired. He dreamt about his first few days at his new school.

_His first day was a nightmare. He'd been so looking forward to get away from his "family" that he'd overlooked the fact that he was moving to a new school. He didn't know what to expect, and made a fool of himself on the very first day._

_He walked through the doors in his regular blue jeans and STYX t-shirt, feeling like he'd forgotten something, and was immediately pulled aside by a teacher._

_"Excuse me young man," the teacher said, "are you lost?"_

_"Um... no... I'm Harry Potter, the new transfer student from Michigan._

_"Did you not know about the uniform, Mr. Potter?"_

_"No... I must have missed that in the student handbook..." Harry stuttered, finally realizing what he'd forgotten._

_"That is not a very good first impression to make. I'm afraid I'll have to insist you purchase a uniform right away and do not attend classes until you do so."_

_So Harry was directed to the campus store where he could buy the uniform. He bought just one set to get him through the day and changed in the bathroom, stuffing his other clothes into the bottom of his schoolbag._

_Then, in Gym class later that week, they'd had to play soccer. Harry never had much interest in sports, and at his old school they'd always played dumb, useless, and straight up boring games such as dodgeball which shouldn't have even had a place in the curriculum._

_He didn't even know the rules of soccer. The coach, Mrs. Hooch, was shocked when she learned this. And all the other boys and girls laughed at him. But he caught on quickly, and turned out to be one of the best beginning soccer players, and Mrs. Hooch decided to give him extra lessons between classes so that he could be on the team._  
_He thought things were finally going well when he was finally ready to join the team. Unfortunately, he didn't get along with the captain of the team, Draco Malfoy. He didn't know why, exactly, but the blond boy hated him from the moment he set foot on the field. He considered quitting the team so as not to upset the balance and cost them the game, but Mrs. Hooch wouldn't hear it._

_She tried talking to Draco, explaining to him that Harry was exactly what the team needed. Draco didn't like it, not one bit, and threatened to abandon his post and quit the team if Harry joined. And that's exactly what he did when Mrs. Hooch wouldn't let up. And they'd won more games ever since Harry took over._

_It wasn't really Harry's fault Draco wasn't on the team anymore, he quit on his own, but Draco still blamed him, and they've been enemies ever since. Until recently, when Draco had become suspiciously nice._

Suddenly the dream of memories turned into a dream of horror.

_Harry was sitting in the cafeteria, innocently eating lunch, when, ever so sweetly, Draco sat next to him and offered him some desert. As Harry smiled and took a bite, he realized it was poisonous and watched Draco laugh evilly as he laid on the floor, dying._

Harry woke up with a start, all cold and sweaty. It was dark outside. He checked his clock, it was just after midnight. Ron was snoring loudly, laying on his back with his hand down his boxers as if he'd fallen asleep in the middle of pleasuring himself.

"Typical." Harry laughed at his friend. "Disgusting, but typical."

Harry cleaned all the stuff off his bed and set it neatly on his desk, then climbed back under the covers and tried to sleep peacefully.

0o0o0

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **this is my first Harry Potter fanfic! I'm a littler nervous about this because I've never written AU before, so I'm not sure if it turned out good or super crappy. I was curious to experiment with this fandom and pairing because I love reading it, so I wanted to try writing it. I'd appreciate some feedback, good or bad as long as it's honest :) I posted this on my LJ just a few minutes ago, and figured I might as well post it here too just because :D


	2. The Seeds Are Planted

Chapter 2/? - The Seeds Are Planted (Posted August 17th 2010)

**Part I**

Draco was sitting in his room awake all night. He responded to his father's email he received a few days ago, updating him on how the plan was coming along.

Two weeks ago, Draco had gone home to visit his parents for the weekend. And his father had come up with an excellent plan. Lucius Malfoy was the soccer coach at another private school in the area, Rippley Academy. This school was Hogwarts Academy's main enemy ever since Potter had cost Draco his spot on the team.

And ever since Harry Potter showed up, Lucius has been using his son as a way of getting info on this child prodigy. The only problem was, they couldn't find anything to use against him. Until the Malfoy's caught wind that a certain soccer star fancied men instead of women. Thats when Lucius devised his plan to crush the enemy. He knew his own son was straight as an arrow, but he could be bent to his father's will. So he asked Draco to seduce the boy wonder and then expose him, making the entire team hate him and throw him out, thus ending their winning streak and having the entire team beg for Draco to return.

At first Draco had resisted, he really hated Harry Potter; he'd come into his dominion, won over his loyal followers, and taken away his spot on the soccer team. He certainly didn't want to act intimate with him just to find out whether he liked males or females. But, Draco never disobeyed his father, so when Lucius had insisted, Draco agreed. His mother, Narcissa, was not fond of the idea, and didn't want to push her son into doing something he didn't want to do, but, again, Lucius insisted so she could say no more about it.

Since that visit, Draco has been gradually acting nicer and nicer to Harry, trying to weed his way into the Potter boy's inner circle. So, in his email, he told his father that he had had a conversation with Harry just a few hours ago, but couldn't be sure how much progress he'd made.

Draco sat awake all night, trying to think of things that would speed this up, get it over with so he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore and he could have his old life back.

* * *

**Part II**

Finally, it was Friday afternoon and classes were over until Monday morning. It's been two days since Draco followed Harry from the locker room. They hadn't spoken since then because Harry was hellbent on avoiding Draco.

Draco respected this, even though he hated Potter, he had to give the man credit for noticing when something was up. So, he waited until the weekend to start trying to get closer to Harry.

Harry was sitting in the student lounge, studying, when someone sat beside him on the floor.

"Hello, Harry." Draco said, peeking at his book.

Harry's head turned quickly and his face was shocked and confused to hear Malfoy talk to him like he was his bff. "What do you _want_, Malfoy? I'm trying to study." Harry said, already losing his patience.

"I know you're trying to study, that's why I'm here. I want to be your tutor." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Harry asked, going back to highlighting text in his books.

"Because you need it."

"So what if I do need a tutor?" Harry said. "Why do _you_ want to help me. You hate me, and I can't say I exactly love you either."

"I don't hate you." Draco was a better liar than he thought he'd be.

"Oh, well you sure haven't made it obvious." Harry said, still only paying partial attention to what his enemy was saying.

"Honest. I never really was that upset that you joined the soccer team." Draco said and acted sad and reminiscent. "I'd wanted to quit anyway, and I used you as an excuse."

"That would have been nice to know before I wasted my time worrying about what awful prank you would pull on me next, Malfoy."

"Harry, please call me Draco."

"Not a snowball's chance in Hell, Malfoy." Harry said under his breath.

"Fine. Are you going home for the weekend?" Draco asked, knowing the answer already.

"Is that some sort of joke?" Harry asked with a small hint of anger in his voice. "I haven't been 'home' since I first started attending the Academy. Plus, even if I _wanted_ to go back there, they live in Michigan, there's no way I'd be able to go there for a weekend."

"Then, where do you go every weekend?" Draco asked, honestly curious.

"None of your business." Harry responded seriously.

"Fine. But your family can't be as bad as you say they are, Harry." Draco insisted on using the dark haired boy's first name.

"You have no idea what they're like and they're _not_ my family!" Harry stood, gathered his things, and stormed off back to his dorm. Draco sighed and followed.

Harry got to his room and opened the door, and was completely startled by what he saw.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, pulling the covers over himself and the naked woman who was with him.

"Sorry!" Harry backed out and closed the door almost all the way. He spoke into the crack. "Sorry, Ron, I didn't know you were... um... busy..."

"Y-yeah..." Ron stammered, "could you... l-leave us alone for a while, H-h-harry?" The woman was giggling fluffily and, while he was sure Ron was enjoying it, it was quite annoying.

"Sure." Harry closed the door and took a few steps back, wondering what he was going to do while he waited for Ron to finish his 'business'.

"What are you gonna do now?" Draco asked, startling Harry.

"You followed me?" Harry asked, embarrassed and startled.

"As your tutor, I had to make sure you were going to continue studying." Draco smiled proudly.

"You are not my tutor." Harry said, looking around for an answer to his problem.

"Where are you going to go until your friend decided to let you back into your own room?" Draco asked mockingly.

"I guess I'll go back to the lounge." Harry said, walking in that direction.

"You could come back to my dorm." Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked, seriously confused.

"The lounge is noisy, and it's full of distractions. My room is a double, but I don't have a roommate, so it's nice and quiet in there. You can use the empty desk and everything." Draco smiled sweetly, almost making himself sick.

"No thanks." Harry spat, having a bad feeling about Malfoy's invitation. "I'll take my chances with the lounge."

"Harry, wait!" Draco said, grabbing hold of Harry's sleeve. "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered.

"I'm in no mood to hear your secrets, now please, I have to study..."

"I have something important to tell you." Draco insisted, wearing a serious mask.

"What is it?" Harry asked, showing false interest.

"Come to my dorm and I'll tell you." Draco said quietly. "I can't let anyone else hear."

"No. It's a trick, and I'm not gonna fall for it, Malfoy." Harry tried to walk away again.

"I know _your_ secret, Harry Potter." Draco finally said, causing Harry to pause and turn around.

"And which secret would that be?" Harry asked, trying not to show the genuine worry that was seeping through his expression.

"Come with me and find out, or I tell everyone." Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry hesitated, he really didn't feel like putting up with this, but if Draco really did know his secret, he was in big trouble. "Fine, but this better be worth it." he said with a hiss.

"Trust me, it's worth it." Draco insisted and lead Harry to his dorm.

Harry had never been in the building where Draco's dorm was, but he'd heard it was where most of the bad kids lived. But the building was elegant and not a sound could be heard other than soft mumbling from behind slightly open doors.

Draco led Harry to a room on the very top floor at the very end of the hallway.

"This is my room." Draco said as he opened the door. "That is the empty desk you may use any time you're here," he pointed to a desk at the far side of the room, "and that is the desk where you will get a broken face if you're ever caught using it, understood?"

Harry just nodded, and bit back a chuckle.

"So, why don't you have a roommate?" Harry asked as he sat at 'his' desk.

"I paid extra so I could live by myself." Draco answered flatly.

"Fine, if you won't answer properly, at least tell me what it is you brought me here to tell me." Harry sat back in the chair.

"Right, your secret. And mine." Draco slid his own chair closer to Harry's. "I know you're secret, Harry Potter, and I don't think it's healthy for you to keep it bottled up."

"I've got a few secrets, just like everybody else, so why should I be worried?"

"Because being gay won't go over so well with the rest of the team." Draco said.

Harry's face became white and Draco almost felt bad when he first saw it. "Wha... what did you say?" Harry was such a bad actor.

"Really, Harry, you shouldn't have to hide it." he put a hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry swatted it away and sat there staring at him. Then he breathed in a deep breath and spoke as calmly as possible. "Right, better get the transfer papers in order then..." he stood and tried to escape the room, but Draco blocked the door.

"Excuse me, Potter?"

"Oh, it's back to 'Potter' now, is it?" Harry yelled.

"What's all this about transfer papers?" Draco asked.

"Well, obviously, you want to expose my sexuality to ruin my reputation. And I doubt I'm going to want to agree to any of your conditions of slavery or embarrassment in order to keep my reputation clean, so I'm just going to transfer to another school..." Harry said, trying to push Draco out of the way.

"I'm not going to tell." Draco said as honestly as he could.

"You're not?" Harry was suspicious of him.

"No, what kind of friend would I be if I told?"

"We're not friends, Malfoy." Harry said, looking him right in the eyes.

"And why not?" Malfoy asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because _you hate me_, remember?"

"And that's where my secrets come in." Draco said, climbing up to the top bunk and laying on his back.

"Go on." Harry said, sitting back down in his chair.

"I never hated you Harry." Draco lied. "It was all my father's doing. He hated you because I blamed you for my mishap with the team, and so he forbade me from becoming your friend. I wanted to put it behind us and explain how I really wanted to leave the team, I wanted to be your friend."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Draco said. "You're a nice guy, not the cleverest but bright enough, and just as talented at soccer as I am. I thought we'd make great friends."

"Wait, your father is the soccer coach at Rippley Academy, isn't he?" Harry asked.

"He is." Draco confirmed.

"Then, if you don't mind my asking, but why do you come to Hogwarts?"

"Because I wanted to." Draco wasn't lying now. "I didn't want to go to Rippley because its an all-boys school, and, well, I don't thing they would have appreciated someone like me attending such an institution."

"You mean they don't like spoiled, rotten, stuck-up snobs going to their school?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No, you idiot." Draco rolled his eyes even though Harry couldn't see him all the way up in the top bunk. "It's an _all-boys_ school."

"I don't get it, are you a girl?" Harry asked, trying to grasp what Draco was telling him.

"No, eew, I'm not a girl! I'm gay, you moron, I didn't think they'd like having a homosexual going to their male only school."

"You're gay?" Harry asked, seeing how it could be possible.

"Duh." Draco tried to sound as if Harry should have been able to guess it from the start.

"And... why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled over onto his stomach and looked down at Harry, who looked up at him. "Because I like you." he said as if it were no big deal.

"You? Like me? Like, _like_ like me?" Harry was doubtful of Malfoy's whole story, but now he just knew it had to be a trick. "Right, thanks for that insight, I'll be leaving now."

"No!" Draco jumped down off the bunk and right into Harry's lap. "Well, that worked out better than expected." he looked around at the chair. "Harry, you don't think I'm being honest with you, do you?" he tried his best to sound hurt.

"Nope."

"Well, I am." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. "I like you a lot. And I thought... maybe... you liked me too?"

"Um..." Harry pushed Draco off of him and onto the floor. "Sorry, but you're not exactly my type."

"I'm not?" Draco asked, honestly confused. Draco Malfoy was _everybody's_ type.

"No." Harry said. "So, goodbye. I'm transferring as soon as possible."

"You still want to transfer?" Draco was worried he'd never get to implement his plan. Though, he figured that if Potter left, his problem would be solved anyway, so why couldn't he get the ideas out of his head?

"Yes." Harry said.

"Why?" Draco furrowed his brows and pouted his lips.

"Because," Harry's breath hitched for a split second when he saw Draco's face, "now that you can't have what you want, I'm sure you're going to tell everyone I'm gay, so I'll start the process now, that way I can be gone by the time everyone has heard."

"I'm still not going to tell." Draco said. "I wasn't trying to blackmail you, Harry. I just wanted you to know how I felt. If you don't feel the same, I'd still like to be your friend." He needed to earn Potter's trust, this way it would be so much more enjoyable to watch as he destroys him.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really." Draco said, as if Harry should never have assumed anything else.

Just then, Harry's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered as he flipped it open without checking to see who was calling.

"Hi Harry." it was Ron.

"Oh, hey Ron, what's up? Can I come back to the room, now?" Harry asked, a little annoyed when Draco got closer to listen to the call.

"Um... not exactly." Ron said apologetically. "Look, I know you told me you weren't gonna visit Annolynda this weekend, but, well, you see ChaCha is from the girls' school in the next city, and she told them she was going home for the weekend. And she told her parents she was staying at school, so they're not home and she has nowhere to go. I kind of told her she could stay with me... is there any way you could stay in someone else's room this weekend?"

"What? Ron, I can't..." Harry started to say, but was interrupted by Ron.

"Thanks, buddy, you're the best." and then Ron hung up.

"I don't believe this!" Harry yelled at the phone.

"Ooh" Draco teased, having heard the entire conversation, "who is Annolynda? Not so gay after all, Potter?"

Harry suddenly got a very disgusted and angry face. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that about her."

"Why, is she ugly?" Draco asked, wondering who this mysterious girl was.

"No, she's beautiful. But she's family." Harry explained vaguely.

"Family?" Draco asked, truly confused. "But, everyone knows the only family you have are those drooling..."

"Just leave it, Malfoy, she's none of your business." Harry said, slightly frightening Draco.

"You need somewhere to stay?" Draco said, trying to change the subject, though he vowed silently to find out who Annolynda was at any costs. "You could stay in my room."

Harry glanced at Draco, a little fear in his expression. "I don't know..."

"The bottom bunk is unoccupied, and I swear I won't bother you." Draco said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "I can stay here for the weekend?"

"Absolutely. What are friends for?" Draco said, climbing back up to his own bunk.

"I guess I'll have to take it, it's too late to ask anyone else. Thanks, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Harry, we're friends now, please call me Draco."

"Ok... Draco" the word sounded forbidden coming from Harry Potter's lips, but it had a certain allure that Harry just couldn't put his finger on.

"Should we go eat dinner, now, Harry, or wait till later?" Draco asked.

"Now, I think, that way I can study continuously once I start." Harry answered. "Plus I want to grab my laptop from my room... if I can get to it..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** so, what did you think of this chapter? it's a little roundabout, i think anyway, but this is still the setup. so, please review/comment, as i always love feedback! more to come in chapter three :D


	3. Friendship And More

Chapter 3/? - Friendship And More (Posted August 18th 2010)

**Part I**

Harry and Draco walked down to the cafeteria for dinner. They went through the lines and Draco ordered something that Harry was sure he'd never be able to pronounce. Harry ordered his usual soup and sandwich and they sat at a table farther away from the crowds.

"So," Draco started the conversation, "Weasley is quite the playboy?"

"He certainly is." Harry rolled his eyes. "Who knows what he does in there when I leave."

"I'd rather not think about it." Draco admitted. "So, am I ever going to find out who this Annolynda is?"

"I don't think so." Harry said.

"Well, surely you can tell me how you are related." Malfoy persisted.

"By blood."

"Is it really so important I don't know about her?"

"Yes, it's quite important, now please forget you ever heard that name." Harry said a little louder than he'd aimed for.

"You visit her every weekend?"

"You're not going to stop, are you?"

"No."

"Yes," Harry sighed, figuring little things like this weren't too risky, "I visit her every weekend. And sometimes after classes, if I don't have much work to do."

"She must be important, then."

"Extremely." Harry was becoming a little uncomfortable, and Malfoy could sense this.

"Sorry," he said, "I won't ask you any more. I can see it's making you uncomfortable."

"A little." Harry confessed.

"So, are you prepared for the beginning of the new semester? Semester finals are next week, then we have to finalize our schedules." Draco tried to find a neutral conversation topic.

"I am definitely not prepared. Not for finals, anyway. Eagerly awaiting second semester, though."

"What classes are you taking?" Draco asked.

"Spanish IV, English 12, Pre-calculus... and... um... Home Ec..."

"You're taking Home Ec?" Draco laughed a little. When Harry nodded sheepishly he asked, "Why?"

"Because I figured I could stand to learn some homemaking skills... I've heard they come in handy in real life." Harry said nervously.

"Sounds like a wise enough decision." Draco said. "What do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

"Nothing special. I got accepted at the community college a few cities over, so I'm going to go there, but I don't know what for yet."

"You're going to community college?" Draco sounded stunned. "Why ever would you do something crazy like that? Sure, you're not a genius, but you don't have to settle for a community college, and I sure as Hell know you've got enough money for a four-year degree program at a more reputable university..."

"It's all part of a master plan I've worked out, Draco." Harry said. "There are certain... responsibilities I must attend to once I graduate, and I don't have time for those along with an intensive degree program. I also want to make sure I spend my money wisely..."

"Jeez, Potter, you sound like Principal Dumbledore." Draco groaned. "Lighten up a little."

"Harry?" Another voice joined them from a few feet away.

"Hey there, Hermione!" Harry waved.

Hermione walked over to the table and sat next to Harry. "I didn't know you were staying this weekend. Is she sick again?"

Harry hung his head in frustration. Why did people keep bringing her up when he obviously didn't want to talk about it? "Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Draco just watched them, assuming they were talking about Annolynda, and hoping to score some juicy details.

"No, it's fine, the doctors said it's just a minor thing, and she'll be home soon."

"That's good news." Hermione smiled. "The bad news is, Draco Malfoy is sitting across from you. Did you know that?"

Draco jumped in at the mention of his presence. "Did you know that Harry and I happen to be friends?"

"He's certainly never mentioned it before." Hermione glanced worriedly at Harry.

"We had a truce." Harry said to her, offering no more explanation.

"Well, I'm impressed boys! How very mature of you." Hermione seemed genuinely pleased at this development, but resolved to have a small chat with Harry to make sure there was nothing sinister going on. "Where is Ron?" she looked around.

Draco snickered, and she glared at him.

Harry cleared his throat, and tried to say this gently as he knew how she felt about Ron. "He's a bit... preoccupied, right now."

"Oh, he's such a fool! How can you stand him, Harry?" Hermione pouted. "I mean, honestly, what kind of friend invites you to be his roommate, and then just waits for you to be out of the room so he can bed some poor woman he'll never see again?"

"Tell me about it." Harry said. "He even knew I was staying this time, and he still kicked me out."

"He didn't!" Hermione sounded appalled. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"With me." Draco said. They both stared at him, Harry mortified, and Hermione shocked. "Oh, get your filthy heads out of the gutters!" He sneered when he realized what they must have been thinking. "I only meant he'll be sleeping in my dorm in the unoccupied bunk."

"Oh." Hermione said. "I was afraid there for a moment. Well, guess I'll see you guys around. Be careful, Harry. And Draco, I'm keeping my eye on you." she turned dramatically and walked away.

"Ready to go back, Harry?" Draco asked when they'd finished their meals.

"Sure." He said as he stood to empty his tray.

* * *

**Part II**

Draco had walked with Harry when he went to get his computer. Luckily, Ron was a little distracted and didn't even notice him slip into the room and grab the laptop bag, and his pajamas. Upon returning to Draco's room, Harry changed into his PJs (in the closet, for fear of Draco catching a glimpse of his nakedness) and started to work on his computer. Somewhere along the line, they'd both fallen asleep.

Now, however, Draco was being awakened by faint cries. Someone was calling out, "Lyn. Lyn." He didn't even remember Potter was in the lower bunk until he was pulled completely from sleep by the sound of the man's pained words.

Unsure what to do, but aware that Harry was having a nightmare, Draco jumped down from his bunk and sat next to Harry. Almost immediately, the talking stopped, and Harry rolled over closer, snuggling his head against Draco's arm.

Draco froze. Harry seemed to be ok now, but he didn't want to disturb him by pulling away. And he was starting to second guess his ability to carry out his father's plans. Harry really was a nice guy, great to his friends, setting realistic goals, and obviously dedicated to this Annolynda woman. He didn't know if he could go through with playing with his emotions like this. Especially now that his own seemed to be getting wrapped up in it somehow.

The fact was, in the few hours they'd spent together on civil terms, he'd really felt that Harry was making an effort to be a friend to Draco. He always did that, trusted people too easily. And Draco used this rationale to allow himself to go through with this, telling his conscience that gullible Potter deserved to be broken down if he wasn't even going to try to defend himself from possible harm.

Still, Draco was unable to take himself away from Harry's sleeping form. He honestly didn't want to disturb him. He wasn't sure why, but he attributed it to his need to gain his trust for his plan to work. So, he stretched his legs out on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, falling asleep as he sat next to drooling, snoring, dreaming Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Part III**

Harry woke in the morning feeling refreshed; he normally didn't get this kind of sleep on a Friday night. He sat up, feeling a little nervous when he didn't recognize his surroundings, but then realizing that he'd spent the night in Malfoy's room.

When Harry reached to grab his glasses off the floor under the bed, his hand instead ran into something soft and warm. Rolling over, he realized there was another person sleeping beside him, and his hand was against this person's chest. This scared him, and he quickly (yet carefully) leapt over the person and dug under the bed to find his glasses.

Finally grabbing them and placing them on his face, he confirmed his suspicions. Draco was the one sleeping next to him. He hoped to high heavens that he hadn't done anything to him in his sleep. Though why he should be worrying about his new friend in such a manner was beyond him.

Harry got dressed (still in the closet, just in case Malfoy woke up) and came out to find the blond boy still sleeping. Harry watched him for a few minutes. Watching how his hair rustled as he breathed in and out. Seeing just how well his pajamas fit him.

"Maybe he's my type after all..." Harry whispered to himself, remembering how sweet and understanding he really was. Then he shook his head in disapproval. "Can't do that... not after..."

"Haaarry..." Draco stretched. "You woke me up."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, grateful the other boy had woken him up and interrupted him from his spiraling thoughts. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine. Sleeping too late isn't good for you, you know." Draco sat up, hanging his feet off the side of the bed.

"Can I ask you why I woke up to find you sleeping next to me?" Harry asked without thinking.

Draco looked puzzled, then studied his surroundings. All of a sudden, Draco blushed. "Oh. Well, you were having a nightmare, calling out for someone named Lyn, and I was going to wake you up. Only, when I sat next to you, you kind of... attached yourself to me, and I was afraid I'd wake you from a very deep sleep if I tried to pull away. So I just stayed there."

"Oh." Now Harry was the one who was blushing. "I'm... sorry... I forgot to mention, I get some pretty wicked nightmares. If that happens again, feel free to slap me. That's what everyone else does."

"Slap you?" Draco was surprised. "That's kind of... violent... don't you think?"

"I think so, but I have no way to protest if I'm asleep." Harry pointed out. "It's only Ron and Hermione who have ever been there for them, and they say that maybe slapping me will cause the nightmares to go away."

"I don't think that sounds right." Draco said. "Sounds like you just need someone to talk to."

"I do talk to them. They know everything about me. All my secrets." Harry said. "And they try to help, but they have their own lives to deal with as well..."

"Well, Harry..." Draco said without thinking, "if you really need someone to talk to... I'm here for you. I know it's only yesterday we became friends, but maybe in time you'll come to trust me. I am a pretty good listener."

"Thanks, Draco." Harry sighed. "Maybe someday, but not today. I don't mean to offend you, but there are some things that... well... the less that people know about them, the better it is."

"I understand." Draco said. "I understand if you don't want to reveal much about yourself just yet. But maybe if you talked about it... but changed things around a bit... then you could tell me? I might be able to help you, if you just maybe talk about how you're feeling..."

"Like I said, Draco, someday." Harry repeated.

"Got it." Draco nodded. "But, might I ask, are you seeing anyone at the moment, Harry?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Why?"

"No reason, just a handsome gay man dropping a hint to another handsome gay man..." Draco looked out the window for effect.

"Look," Harry said, "I try not to make a habit out of dating. Things don't normally turn out the best for me. But, I agree you are pretty good looking, and you're very nice and I like spending time with you. Now, I'm not really ready to date, but I think, if you're still interested, we might be able to work our way up to that point... but I want to start out as just friends." Harry couldn't believe how lame he felt. Obviously, everyone knew how gorgeous Draco Malfoy was, but Harry really wasn't part of the dating scene. It would take a while before he could get back out there.

"You mean it?" Draco's eyes looked hopeful, lighting up when he heard Potter admit he might be starting to feel something for him. His plan was coming along so nicely!

"Yeah." Harry sounded unsure, but it wasn't necessarily a bad kind of unsureness.

"Thanks." Draco stood. "And, just so you know, I'll still be a good friend to you even if that doesn't come. And you can still talk to me about anything. When you're ready." His charm was working overtime now. If Harry didn't fall for him soon, he never would. But when he did, he'd fall hard, and Draco would squeeze every ounce of embarrassment and shame out of him.

"Thank you." Harry said, happy that Draco was being so understanding.

"So," Draco desperately wanted to change the subject, "it's Saturday. What would you like to do?"

"We could... study for finals." Harry suggested.

"Haha. Good joke. Studying is important, but I give you permission to take a break and have some fun today." Draco smiled.

"Your permission?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I'm your tutor now, remember? I'll be advising you on how you spend your time and what you study." Draco pointed out. "But, since I'm letting you have some free time, how about we go see a movie?"

Harry hesitated. "I don't know..."

Sensing his hesitation, Draco clarified, "I don't mean like a date, just two friends, hanging out."

"Sounds good." Harry said, finally.

"Great." Draco got dressed, and laughed when Harry left the room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i'm not sure if this chapter makes any sense, but it did when I wrote it. of course, i have been awake for an extremely long time, so bear with me :D comments/reviews much appreciated!


	4. Special

Chapter 4/? - Special (Posted August 19th 2010)

**Part I**

"Should we go in my car or yours?" Draco asked when they got to the parking lot.

"Um... maybe you should drive." Harry said, remembering how messy the inside of his car was.

"Ok, this way." Draco led Harry to his totally tricked out, shiny, red H2.

"You drive a Hummer?" Harry gaped at the vehicle.

"Yes. Why do you seem so surprised?" Draco asked, climbing into the driver seat.

Harry got in the passenger side. "I pictured you more of a sports car kind of person, in all honesty."

"Oh really? And what do you drive, Harry?"

"A Dodge Caravan." Harry said, sounding ashamed.

"A minivan?" Draco was even more shocked than Harry had been. Harry nodded to Draco's question. "What color?"

"Green. It's that one, right there." Harry pointed it out as they drove by it on their way out of the parking lot.

"Do you mind telling me why a young rebel such as yourself has a minivan?"

"It's safe."

"So is my Hummer." Draco said.

"It's practical." Harry said.

"True, though why you would want a practical vehicle at this point in your life, I'll never know." Draco looked over at Harry, who was staring out the window. "Harry, is something bothering you?"

"What?" Harry looked over at Draco when they pulled up to the movie theatre. "Oh, no, I just have a lot on my mind today."

"Well, we're here. What movie would you like to see?"

"Hmm... actually, I don't know what's playing..."

"I know just the movie, come on, I checked the show times online before we left, it starts in ten minutes. I hope we can get tickets..." he said as they walked up to the teller.

Harry pulled his wallet out of his pocket, but Draco grabbed it and stuffed it back in. "What did you do that for?" Harry asked, looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco was still holding onto Harry's wrist. "Because you're going to let me pay for your ticket, of course."

"You don't have to..."

"Harry, please, consider it a small way to make up for treating you badly in the past. Pretty please?" he batted his lashes, making Harry blush.

"Fine, but I'm getting the next one."

"I can agree to that, since it means we can expect to do this again." Draco said. He went and got the tickets and asked Harry if he wanted anything to eat or drink. When Harry shook his head, Draco said, "Well I'm getting popcorn and a cherry Coke, and you're welcome to share it with me." whispering the second half of the sentence in his ear, and making him blush again.

**

* * *

Part II**

In the theatre, Draco and Harry chose to sit in the back so they could have the best possible view of the screen. Each chair had arm-resters that could be pulled out, or pushed back in to allow for more contact. Where they sat, the one between them was already pushed in, and neither of them moved to pull it out. Draco knew this was was a good thing. It was a sign that Harry didn't mind being close to him, and it gave Draco a chance to get as close as he possibly could.

They sat and, at first, Draco played it cool and sat (with very good posture) in his own chair. Harry slouched. And they both seemed to really enjoy the movie.

About half way through, Draco saw that Harry had let his arms fall to his sides. So he knew now was his chance. It was dark, and they were behind everybody, so no one would suspect a thing. He sneakily reached over and just lightly touched Harry's hand. He expected Harry to move away, giving him a reason to pout and lean on Harry, but instead he just felt the delicate fingers twitch beneath his. That's when he decided to try something different. He grabbed Harry's hand, putting his fingers between each one of Harry's, and was, by this point, only semi-surprised when Harry closed his hand around Draco's in response. Draco looked at Harry, but the other boy didn't look over at him. He was probably too embarrassed. But he sat back and tried to watch the rest of the film, but ended up thinking how holding Harry's hand made him feel... different.

That's when he noticed how clammy and sweaty Harry's hand was. Harry was nervous. About being with Draco. Of course, everyone gets nervous when in this kind of situation with the Malfoy boy. But this was the first time it actually made Draco feel nervous in return. He didn't know why he was nervous, but he suspected it was because he was doing this for a totally different reason. He wasn't interested in sex or love, just revenge, and he didn't mean the things he said to Harry. That's why he was nervous, he convinced himself, because he wasn't used to using his own charm to weed themselves this deep into someone's heart.

That, and he was feeling bad about it. Really, what had Potter ever done to him? It wasn't his fault he was good at soccer, Draco was the one who was too stubborn to be on the same team with him. But still, he thought, he's annoying and a gullible goody-two-shoes who needs to be taught a lesson in the harsh realities of the grown-up world.

**

* * *

Part III**

When the movie ended, Harry let go of Draco's hand as soon as the lights came back on. This almost hurt Draco, but he remembered that he had to be patient if he wanted to make this his sweetest revenge.

Harry hadn't taken any of Draco's popcorn or soda, and he wondered fleetingly if he'd been grossed out at the thought. But he figured he was just too shy. Or too proud. That was one he could relate to.

"Did you enjoy the movie, Harry?" Draco asked on the drive back to the campus.

"Yeah, I didn't really think I'd like it, but it ended up being really cool."

"Told you so." Draco joked.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked when they jumped out of the H2.

"Well, we didn't have breakfast, so I'd say now is a good time for lunch, wouldn't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could his stomach growled loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco laughed and said "That's all you needed to say, Harry. Let's go."

They walked to the caf, got their food, and sat at the same table they used before.

Draco was about to ask Harry some more questions, but he suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom and excused himself.

Harry sat there and ate, thinking about how quickly things were progressing between he and Draco. It was moving really fast; one day they become friends, the next they're talking about becoming a couple. It seemed strange, Harry was amazed at how everything Draco did made him fall for him a little more. He'd never felt anything like it. He knew he had to be careful, and he usually wouldn't even let things get this far, but he just had a different feeling about Draco. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to find out.

"There you are Harry!" Ron shouted as he approached, interrupting Harry's deep contemplation.

"Ron!" Harry smiled, glad to see his friends was finally upright. "Have you eaten yet? Come sit with me."

Ron sat next to Harry, but didn't get as close as Hermione had the say before. He knew Harry was gay, and he understood and accepted that, but he still didn't want to invade his personal space. "I've been looking for you. I woke up this morning and went to Seamus's room, I thought you would have stayed with him, but he said he hadn't seen you since Thurday morning. So I went to talk to Neville and he said he saw you talking to Draco Malfoy last night in the lounge. I told him he needs to get his eyes checked and..."

"Why would he need to do that?" Draco interrupted as he sat back down, having returned from the bathroom.

Ron looked shocked and a little disgusted. "Why do you always have to bother us, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I'm not bothering anyone, am I Harry?" Draco asked, like he was sorry if he was.

"Ron," Harry turned to face him, "Draco is my friend."

"Did you just call him by his first name?" Ron asked and jumped up out of his seat.

"Yes... like I said, we're friends." Harry said.

"Ok, Malfoy, what did you do to him?" Ron yelled angrily.

"Nothing!" Draco acted perfectly innocent. "I apologized for being a jerk and asked if we could be friends." He stood up and offered his hand to Ron in peace, knowing this bit would really get Harry. "And, since you're his friend, I'd like to extend the same apology and friendship to you."

Ron growled and swatted the hand away. "Yeah right, as if I'd ever trust you. Harry, I don't know what he's done to make you think he's worthy of being your friend, but you shouldn't believe him. I can't believe you'd just..."

"Ron, stop it." Harry said. "I am very capable of choosing my friends on my own."

"But, Harry, he..."

"Draco," Harry turned back to him, "I'm sorry Ron is being rude. Could you give us a moment to talk?"

"Sure, Harry." Draco took his tray and emptied it, waiting by the garbage cans for Weasley to leave.

"Harry, he's got you brainwashed!"" Ron said once Draco was gone.

"No, he doesn't." Harry said seriously. "Ron, you're my best friend in the whole world, you know that. So I need to know you back me up on this."

"On what? There's no way I'll stand by and watch you get tricked by a guy you know you shouldn't trust. Come talk to me once you've started thinking clearly." Ron got up and stormed away.

Draco returned, honestly concerned having seen Harry's friend leaving in anger. "Harry, is everything ok?"

"I don't even know anymore." Harry said. "Can we just go back to your room for a while?"

"Sure." Draco said cautiously.

They started walking back to Draco's dorm, when Hermione ran up to them. "Harry? Are you ok? Ron told me you were in trouble..."

"Draco," Harry said, wanting to talk to Hermione alone, "I'm sorry to keep doing this to you, but could you go on ahead of me? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll leave the door unlocked." Draco left feeling a little saddened.

"Harry," Hermione continued, "Ron came up to me shouting that you were in danger..."

"Oh, did he now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." She sounded confused. "I tried calling you, but you didn't answer, so I got worried..."

"I'm fine, Hermione, I am. I must have left my cell phone back in Draco's room. Ron doesn't seem to approve of our friendship."

"What? Oh he is such a child!" Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. If it's any consolation, I'm glad you two have finally settled your differences. Mind you, it wouldn't hurt to be careful..."

"Oh, I know, Hermione. That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Harry sounded very serious. "I tried to explain this to Ron, but I was afraid he'd do something he'd later regret..."

"What is it, Harry?"

"Draco... says he likes me. You know, as in a more-than-friends sort of way..."

"Oh... that's a bit of a surprise, I didn't know he liked men. But, how do you feel about all that?" she responded, trying to figure out what Harry was trying to tell her.

"I don't know. I mean, when he first told me, I told him I didn't want to date. And I know we've only been friends for like two days... but everything he does makes me feel like... I don't know. The more I find out about him, the more I think it might not be such a bad idea to consider being with him..."

"Wow, Harry, that's big news." Hermione seemed a little reserved. "Have you thought about Lyn? I mean does Draco know..."

"No, he doesn't know who she is." Harry jumped in right away so nobody might overhear. "He's heard you and Ron talk about her, and I told him she's family, but that's all he knows."

"And do you think..."

"I don't _know_. I just don't know. I know I have to consider her in all this, but if I think about it, I haven't got much time left until I graduate and she'll need me there for her. I need to find someone to help me... and I don't know if Draco is that someone, or if he'll even want me anymore once he meets her, but..."

"You're planning on introducing them?" Hermione sounded shocked.

"Shouldn't I?"

"I don't know... that's not something you usually spring on a new boyfriend, Harry."

"I know that, but I want him to know about her so I don't waste my time falling for him if he can't accept her."

"Harry, if you like him, and you're sure he might be seriously interested in you, then I say you go for it." Hermione smiled at him. "I'm sure everything will work out for you and Lyn."

"Thanks. I guess I should go talk to him, then."

"I think that's a pretty good idea." She nodded and watched as Harry walked back to Draco's dorm.

**

* * *

Part IV**

"Harry," Draco said as he saw him walk into the room, "you're phone rang while you were talking to Hermione. I hope you don't mind that I answered it.."

"No, that's fine. Who was it?" Harry asked grabbing the phone.

"It was a Dr. Chensen. He asked me to tell you to call him back right away. He says he's got good news for you, but he didn't say what it was." Draco explained.

"Dr. Chensen? I'd better call now, then." He dialed the number and waited for the receptionist to answer. "Hello, I'm calling to speak with Dr. Chensen." He asked, and the doctor was put on the line. "Dr. Chensen!" Harry said happily into the phone. "I hear you've got good news?"

"Very good news, Harry." the doctor said. "Lyn will be going home tomorrow evening, and she will be well enough in the morning if you would like to visit her. Though I must ask you to only bring one person with you to the hospital as too many may disturb the other patients in the wing.

"I understand. Thank you very much, Dr.,"

"Also, Harry, I have some more details on her condition that I would like to share with you on your visit."

"More good news, I hope." Harry sounded worried.

"Better than usual, Mr. Potter." Dr. Chensen said, making Harry beam brightly.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, then." Harry said.

"Yes, see you then." The line was disconnected.

Harry put the phone down and saw Draco staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"I..." Draco stuttered, "I've never seen you smile like that, Harry..."

"I don't smile like that very often." Harry admitted.

"Then, this Lyn girl is the only person you do it for?"

"At the moment."

"Harry..." Draco stood very close and faced him. "Harry, if we're going to become... involved, I think it's only fair that I know who this Annolynda girl is... I mean, I know she's family, but your friends know about her and I think, if I become more than a friend to you, I should know too."

"I completely agree." Harry said. "Would you like to come with me to visit her tomorrow morning?"

"Me? Harry, he said you can only take one person..."

"I want that one person to be you." Harry said.

Draco just looked at him. No one had ever done anything like this for him. Granted, he didn't know who Annolynda was, or what she meant to Harry, but Harry obviously was keeping her a secret from the rest of the world, and now he was going to show her to Draco. And the way Harry behaves around him was driving him crazy, he didn't know what to expect anymore. For the first time since he started this, he felt bad for what he was doing and didn't try to rationalize it by saying Harry deserved it. He just felt bad for tricking him, and wondered if he should stop before he took it too far and ended up hurting him for real.

"Harry, you seem like you want to tell me something..." Draco said, involuntarily raising his hand to put it on Harry's cheek.

"There is something I think I need to talk to you about." Harry took him over to sit on his bunk. They sat facing each other, and Harry reached forward to grab Draco's hands, holding them lightly. "I know we just started out as friends, Draco, and I know that just this morning I was telling you I need to take things slowly, and I do, but I need to explain something."

When Harry paused, Draco squeezed his hands a little tighter. "Go on, Harry, just tell me."

"One of the reasons I don't really date is that I'm looking for more than most people our age are looking for."

"Like what, Harry?"

"Like a real relationship. I don't want to date people who I can't see being with forever."

"That's a big expectation to have, don't you think?"

"For most high school seniors, yes. But not for me. I need to find someone who might see themselves being with me forever, or else I can't be with them. I know this is what drives a lot of people away from me, because they're just looking for young love and having fun, but I'm not looking for that. I'm looking for someone serious, who can accept me. And I feel I need to tell you this."

"What are you saying?" Draco felt his chest pound because he didn't have to ask the question, he knew exactly what Harry was saying to him. But, for some reason, he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Harry say it.

"I'm saying that, even though we've only been friends a short time, I really like you. You're... different than anyone else I've ever been with, and there's just something about you that makes me... I don't really know, actually. Now, I know you like me, but I don't want to go out with you if you don't think you want the kind of relationship I'm looking for."

"So, in other words, you think I might be..."

"I don't know, Draco, what you are. But you're special, and I usually don't act on feelings like this, because I know how it'll turn out, but for some reason... I'd really like to see how things would work out between us." Harry waited for him to say something. "Please know that, if you don't think you want that, then I want you to tell me right now instead of trying not to hurt my feelings and end up leaving later. But, I'd still like to be your friend even if you don't want to be with me romantically, because now that I've spent some time with you I feel like I can trust you."

"I don't know what to say, Harry..." Draco knew he'd gotten himself in too deep now. What should he do? He knew that loving him and leaving him would devastate him, making his revenge more than he could have hoped for. But when he realized he was thinking that, he suddenly felt disgusted with himself for manipulating Harry's feelings like this.

"Well, I know that's heavy stuff, Draco, so how about I let you sleep on it. And you can let me know the answer before we go visit Lyn." Harry suggested.

"Ok, Harry. I think I can handle that." Draco smiled

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, i know that was long kind of jumbled, but I kind of want to pick up the pace a little and get deeper into their relationship. thank you everyone who has commented/reviewed. you'll find out next chapter who Lyn is! as always, comments/reviews are GREATLY appreciated and if you like it, please suggest it to any other harry/draco shippers you may know :D and i'm sorry about having the chapters broken into parts, i won't do that anymore after chapter 5, i didn't realize how distracting that is. i'm still a noob at fanfiction lol :)


	5. Draco, Meet Lyn

Chapter 5/? - Draco, Meet Lyn (Posted August 20th 2010)

**Part I**

For the remainder of the evening, Harry and Draco studied for their fast approaching final exams. They didn't even realize dinnertime had come and gone, and only discovered how very late it was when they heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? Draco? Are you guys in there?" It was Hermione.

"The door is unlocked." Draco said.

The door opened and she came inside, looking around the room and spotting them sitting on the floor with books and papers and pens and highlighters scattered all about.

"Wow, you've got Harry studying? I don't see how Ron could possibly think you're a bad influence on him." Hermione said.

Draco smiled at this. It confused him to no end that he was happy at least one of Harry's friends accepted him, because it upset him as well. He knew the plain truth was that Ron was correct, Draco was just stringing him along all this time.

"Do you need something, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking up from the textbook on his lap.

"Oh, no, not really. I just came to see how you two were doing. You didn't come down for dinner and... to tell the truth, Ron thought you were... um..."

"Hermione!" Harry scolded.

"Sorry!" she said, seeing the utterly scared face Draco wore. "Ron said it, not me!"

"Is that why you came up here?" Harry asked. "To see if we were 'um'-ing?"

"Please don't be angry, he made me come and check." Hermione begged.

"How did he _make_ you?" Harry asked.

"He bought me a box of Goodiva chocolate and told me I couldn't have it unless I checked. I figured it really wasn't that bad, I was just going to come and knock and tell him what happened. It's chocolate, Harry, I had no choice."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm not angry. Nothing could upset me right now, in fact." Harry said.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"I got a call from Dr. Chensen."

"You did? Is she ok? What did he say, Harry?" Hermione was excited for the news.

"Not much, he just said she's going back home tomorrow. Draco and I are going to visit her before she leaves the hospital in the morning." Harry said, reassuring the blond boy who was becoming frustrated with not knowing who she was.

"That's great, Harry. So, I take it you two are..."

"We haven't made a decision yet, Hermione." Draco said, assuming Harry had talked to her about it.

"Well, I know it might not be much help, but I think you two might work out better than you expect. And, Draco," she addressed him specifically, "when you meet Annolynda, just remember how you feel about Harry, ok?"

"I don't think I could forget." He said, not realizing he'd said the words until after she (and Harry) smiled in response.

"Goodnight, boys." Hermione said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

**

* * *

Part II**

Draco was on his bunk, hanging upside down, watching Harry sleep. He really had a lot to think about until morning. For one, he was considering why Hermione had been sent to check on them earlier. He was beginning to feel really close to Harry, regardless of how false it was, and wondered if it would really have to go that far. Was he really going to have to sleep with Harry, eventually at least? Then he remembered, that original plan, to seduce and expose him, but he hadn't thought about it deeply at the time. Draco was no stranger to sex, but he'd only ever slept with women. He wasn't sure he could handle it with a man. And, even if he could, did he really want to continue with his father's plan? Yes, he had begun calling it his father's plan when he admitted to himself that he might be starting to actually have feelings for Harry Potter. And that's where all the scary stuff started. If he decided he really would like to date him, should he just let things go as they are, letting the relationship progress without Harry ever knowing that it started with lies that eventually became truths? Or should he tell him, and risk losing him?

He honestly didn't know what to do. So he grabbed his laptop, and signed onto Facebook, hoping his mother would be on.

Signing onto chat, he saw that she was on and tried to chat with her.

_**Draco Malfoy**_: Mother? Are you there?

A few seconds passed, and he was beginning to worry that he wouldn't get to talk to her. Until she replied, anyway.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: Draco darling! How are you?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: i need to talk to you about something, actually.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: you're not in trouble, are you?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: no, not exactly.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: now Draco, don't worry your poor old mother, tell me what's going on.

_**Draco Malfoy**_: it's Harry.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: are things not going according to plan?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: you have no idea

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: what's wrong? perhaps you should speak with your father about it

_**Draco Malfoy**_: NO! that would just make it worse.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: how so?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: i don't know if i can go through with this.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: i expected as much.

_**Draco Malfoy**_: and i think i might actually like him

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: as a friend?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: no...

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: i wasn't expecting that, but your feelings are important, Draco.

_**Draco Malfoy**_: what should i do? he's really serious about us

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: after such a short time?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: he says i'm different than anyone else he's been with

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: i see

_**Draco Malfoy**_: and he trusts me

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: and you feel bad that you're tricking him.

_**Draco Malfoy**_: yes

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: because you like him.

_**Draco Malfoy**_: yes.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: what kind of relationship do you have with him at this point?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: it's kind of up in the air right now. he wants a serious partner, and he thinks we could work.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: do you think it would work for you two?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: not with what we have now being based on lies.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: then i think you have your answer

_**Draco Malfoy**_: of course, i finally find someone who isn't only after my money or personal gain, and it turns out to be him.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: you really really like him?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: i suppose i've just fully admitted it to myself, yes

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: maybe things will still work out. maybe he'll forgive you.

_**Draco Malfoy**_: maybe

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: i'm sorry i wasn't much help, dear.

_**Draco Malfoy**_: it's fine. thank you, mother.

_**Cissa Malfoy**_: good luck, my son

Draco signed off and shut off his computer. He hung his head down and looked at Harry again. He was just beginning to wonder why this would happen to him, when he thought of something. He figured out a way to solve his problem. It would involve more lies, but Draco was already lying, so why did it matter?

**

* * *

Part III**

When morning came, Draco woke first, having tossed and turned all night. He still had a decision to make. He'd been thinking about it all night. Ultimately, he knew what he was going to do, but he entertained himself thinking about what might happen if he didn't do the right thing.

It was pretty early, but he wasn't sure what time Harry wanted to leave, so he decided to wake him up. He came off the top bunk and climbed into Harry's bed, laying next to him on the covers and playing with his hair. Harry shuffled a little bit and his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when he saw Draco.

"Good morning, Harry." Draco said.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep? I didn't hear any talking this time. No nightmares?"

"None. I was dreaming of you. We were talking. That's it, just talking." Harry said.

"What were we talking about?" Draco grabbed Harry's glasses for him and placed them on his face.

"I can't remember." Harry furrowed his brow, and Draco laughed.

"Well, it's time to get up. We have lots to talk about." Draco got out of the bed and went to the closet.

"We do?" Harry asked, still sleepy.

"You asked me about... us, remember?" Draco said.

"Oh yeah. You've decided?"

"Sort of." Draco admitted. "There's something you should know before I tell you how I feel, though."

"What is it?"

Draco got dressed, and sat back down next to Harry. He wasn't going to tell Harry the whole truth, but he was going to tell just enough of the truth to get Harry to not want him anymore. He figured this way, Harry won't be as badly hurt and his life won't be ruined by the Malfoys' plotting, and Draco won't have to endure all of Harry's hatred and anger, even though he probably deserved it.

"Harry, just hear me out, ok? Promise me you will let me explain before you jump to conclusions."

"I promise, Draco." Harry said, worried.

"I... um... I haven't been... completely honest with you." Draco saw Harry's face become worried. "No, Harry, that wasn't the best way to phrase that... Let me start over. The things I feel for you are real, I'm not lying when I say that I like you a lot, and I care about you. But, um, I did something in the beginning that I feel really bad about.

"Just tell me, Draco." Harry said cautiously.

"I tricked you into admitting you were gay. I didn't know that you were, I didn't know your secret, I just... I liked you... and I wanted to find out if there was any chance... so I told you I knew. I knew if you said "That's absurd, I'm not gay." then I would leave you alone, but if you said "How did yo know?" I knew I might have a chance with you. But, Harry, it's been eating at me all this time, and... I'm sorry."

"You lied to me?" Harry said.

"Yes. I lied. So, I completely understand if you want to walk away and forget you ever offered yourself to me."

"Do you want me to walk away?" Harry asked, looking hurt.

"I want you to do whatever you feel is necessary." Draco said.

"Really?"

"Really." Draco hung his head. Then he felt hands around his hips as he was pulled into a tight embrace, all curled up in Harry's arms. He was on Harry's lap, and Harry's lips were dancing with his own. And this is when he knew he'd gone and messed everything up. "Harry?" he said as he pulled away from the gentle kiss. "What was that for?"

"I felt it was necessary." Harry said, smiling a little, and making Draco swoon.

"But... I just told you I lied to you. I _tricked _you..."

"Yes, you did, and that was wrong, but you didn't have any bad intentions, and it had no bad side-effects. In fact, I'd venture so far as to say I'm happy you did it, if it brought us together." Harry whispered.

"Do you mean that?" Draco asked, happy, yet horrified.

"I do." Harry said, giving Draco another quick little kiss.

Draco had never kissed a man before, had never even been attracted to a man before, and yet here he was, unable to control his desire as Harry Potter kissed him and hugged him.

"Then... you still want me?"

"Well, that depends on your answer to what we discussed last night." Harry hinted.

"Honestly, I thought you would be gone by now, Harry... I didn't even consider you might forgive me like this..." Draco searched Harry's eyes, finding nothing but beauty and sincerity in them.

"Snap decision, then." Harry said, smiling and caressing Draco's face.

Draco didn't know what he was doing until his arms were already around Harry and their lips were together again.

"I'd like to be someone special to you, Harry." Draco said into the kiss, even though he knew he shouldn't. This was when he decided to do the easy thing instead of the right thing; he was just going to call off the plan and let Harry think it'd been real the whole time. He knew he shouldn't, because he could never live up to Harry's expectations, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of this new and exciting feeling Harry was bringing into his life.

"That can be arranged." Harry smiled brightly, just like how he'd smiled after hearing the good news about Lyn. The smile that Draco just had to gaze at. "What?" Harry asked, thinking he had something on his face.

"You're smiling again." he observed like a high-class art critic. Then realization hit. "Are you smiling like that because of me?"

"Of course I am, you've made me really happy."

**

* * *

Part IV**

Draco drove them to the hospital, in his car again, Harry making an excuse that his was too dirty, a statement with which Draco wholeheartedly agreed.

"Which wing is she in?" Draco asked as they entered the hospital

"The south wing." Harry answered, leading the way

They passed many rooms full of patients, each time Draco expecting to stop and be introduced to the mysterious Annolynda. But they didn't stop. They eventually came to an elevator and stepped inside, going up a few floors.

"I'm nervous." Draco admitted.

"Don't be, she loves visitors." Harry encouraged.

"Harry, if she doesn't like me... will that strain our relationship?" Draco asked with pleading eyes.

"At this point, no. It's more based on if _you_ like _her_. I mean, eventually, in the future, it might come down to that, but if you end up being the right guy for me, we won't have to worry about that."

"You really think I might be the one?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. But, Draco, I have a strong feeling about you. I can tell you're not someone I want to let go of. Plus, you must be thinking the same thing, since you still want to be with me knowing what I expect from a relationship."

By this point, Draco was feeling like the lowest and worst human being on the planet. He knew Harry was doing something totally reckless, and he honestly wasn't looking for a serious relationship, but he didn't have the willpower to back out. He knew he needed to put a stop to this as soon as possible, or else Harry would be very hurt. All Draco had to do was decide how much of his own pain he could endure, because he knew he'd lose Harry, and he knew it would be a painful loss. Suddenly the elevator doors opened, and Draco was relieved, for he didn't know how to react to Harry's statement. "Lead the way." He motioned for Harry to take him wherever it was they were headed.

They walked through the halls and were stopped by a nurse at the entrance to this section of the hospital. "Can I help you with something, sirs?" she asked.

"We're here to see Dr. Chensen." Harry said.

"Oh!" The nurse squinted to get a better look at the men in front of her. "Harry! I didn't recognize you for a moment. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Now that I think about it, I should have been expecting you. Dr. Chensen just had an aid sent over to pack Lyn's things so she can go home." She picked up her phone and paged the doctor. "He should be with you in a minute."

"Harry... where are we?" Draco asked, recognizing the general surroundings.

"In a hospital." Harry said.

"I know that..." Draco was about to ask which specific area of the hospital they were in when a man came out from behind the large wooden doors next to the reception desk.

"Harry!" the man said, "wonderful to see you!"

"And you, Dr." Harry shook the man's hand.

"And who have you got with you? Don't think you've ever brought him along." Dr. Chensen noted.

"No, this is the first time he gets to meet her." Harry said. "This is my friend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Dr. Chensen, he cares for Annolynda when she's in the hospital."

"Nice to meet you, Dr." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone last night, correct?"

"That's right." Draco said, voice shaking as he became more and more nervous.

"Well, Harry, she's all ready to see you. I know you're anxious since you didn't get to visit her earlier, but she's very healthy today."

"That's wonderful." Harry said as Dr. Chensen led them through the maternity ward and into the Infant ICU. They were taken through some glass doors, and into a patient room where a woman was sitting on a chair behind a curtain.

"Harry, is that you? the woman asked, and Draco thought he was hearing the voice of Annolynda, until Harry answered her call.

"Yes, May, it's me."

"Oh, good, she misses you." the woman said, standing and coming out from behind the curtain.

The woman was dressed in scrubs, obviously a nurse, and in her arms she held a little bundle, which she gently handed to Harry. And all the while, Draco stared, unable to decipher what was going on.

Harry walked back over to Draco and showed him the bundle, which was actually a little baby girl all wrapped upin blankets and a pink hat. "Draco, this... is Annolynda Carmen Potter."

"But... Harry..." Draco held up his finder to Annolynda, and her tiny baby fingers grabbed it. "This is a baby... tell me she isn't..."

Harry started to panic a little, but he had faith in his relationship with Draco, he knew it would all work out, somehow. "Draco, Lyn is my daughter."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: so, as most of you guessed, Annolynda is Harry's daughter. And her name was actually an accident. Her name was going to be Anna Lynda Potter, but because I hadn't been sleeping properly when I first used it, I messed up and typed it Annolynda, and when I saw it I liked it and decided to leave it like that. her backstory is coming in chapter 6! oh yeah, and i know i said i wasn't going to use the parts thing anymore, but i kind of like it, so i'm sorry if that bothers people but i can't write this any other way. (like i said, noob) so review/comment and if you have any ideas for my next fic, feel free to suggest some. you can see my other stories to get an idea of what i usually write.


	6. Responsibility

Chapter 6/? - Responsibility (Posted August 23rd 2010)

All the blood drained from Draco's face, making him even paler than ever, if that was possible. "She's your what?"

"My daughter." Harry said softly. "May?" he turned to the nurse who was still in the room, "do you think we could have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure, Harry," May smiled sweetly, "just give me a second, she needs to be fed, there's a bottle on the way for her."

"Thanks." Harry said. Another nurse came in with a warm bottle and handed it to Harry, placing a towel on his shoulder so he could burp her later.

Both nurses left, along with the doctor, but left the door open.

"Harry... I... I don't know what to say..." Draco said with a crackly voice.

"Maybe I should talk, then." Harry said. "Come on, let's sit down."

Harry walked behind the curtain and sat in the chair May had been sitting in, and Draco sat in the one next to it. Harry softly cradled Lyn, and fed her, smiling the whole time.

"My parents," Harry began, "were killed when I was just a baby, so I went to live with the Dursleys, but everyone already knows that. They treated me like shit, but I didn't know any different, so I didn't fight it. My cousin, Dudley, went to the most prestigious school in the state, while I had to so to the slum they dared to call a public school. Not all public schools are that bad, I'm quite sure, but this one... well, this one was bad."

"This was in Michigan, right?" Draco asked, still mesmerized by the little baby Harry claimed as his own.

"Yeah." Harry answered. "I don't know why they took me in. Or at least I didn't know until quite recently, really. Apparently, it looked good for them, taking in a poor defenseless child and raising it as one of their own. But they I wasn't one of their own, so when I started school, I became a little of a rebel."

"Harry Potter, a rebel?" Draco attempted a joke, and smiled when Harry laughed softly.

"As much of a rebel as one can be, when the only family he's got are the Dursleys. But I did my work, got passing grades, and tried as hard as possible to just stay out of their way until I was old enough to move out on my own. That is, until last year, my junior year, when I met Brigitte Silverwing. She and I had become good friends, great even, the summer before, and then we had some classes together. This was before I realized I was gay, so I asked her out, she said yes, and we became a couple."

"Is she..." Draco started to ask, and Harry nodded, so he didn't finish the question.

"We dated for a good month, and I thought things were going really well between us, she seemed really happy, and I really liked her and was glad I had someone to talk to. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same. Halloween came, and we went to a party together, and I had a drink, just one though. She was quite drunk, however, even though it was only an act as I later discovered. We slept together that night, and, even though I admit it was ok, I knew half way through that I would have preferred being in bed with a man, because I kept picturing a few of them."

"Harry," a nurse stepped in, "do you need another bottle?"

"Um... maybe, better bring one just in case, thanks." Harry said and the nurse left, returning a few seconds later with another bottle. "Still, since I liked her and didn't want to upset her, we continued to see each other, until February, when I get a call from her father, telling me I'm not allowed to see her anymore. I ask why, he tells me I got her pregnant. I tell him if she doesn't want to date me, that's fine, but I want to be a part of my child's life. Then he tells me she's planning on giving the baby up for adoption, and I put my foot down right then and there and tell him no way, if she doesn't want to be a mother, then I'll take her and assume full responsibility, I'll take care of her on my own."

"Why, Harry?" Draco asked. "You're just a kid yourself..."

"I never knew my parents," Harry explained, "I know it wasn't their fault, I'm not blaming them, but I knew, when I was a little boy yet, that I would never have my children not know their parents. I know, foster parents could probably take care of her better than I'll ever be able to, but I couldn't just give her away. I couldn't go through life, knowing I had a kid out there who was missing its daddy. So, I got a part-time job, and then another one to help pay for anything Brigitte needed for the baby. Yes, my grades slacked, but I was still passing and to this day I don't regret it at all."

"Really?" Draco asked, trying to understand.

"Really. So, I helped Brigitte all through the pregnancy. We found the due date was pretty close to my birthday, so I was really looking forward it. And then I found out it was a girl, and by this time I was so excited to be a father, Draco, I could barely stand the wait. And I feel a little bad about that, because she was born a little prematurely, almost an entire month early. July 2nd, one of the happiest days of my life. I was there when she was born, and I named her. Brigitte didn't want anything to do with her, so I expected her to leave right away..." Harry trailed off, and looked at Lyn, as if trying to find the strength to finish the story.

"What happened, Harry?" Draco asked, fearing the worst.

"She apologized." Harry said. "She signed over custody to me, and was told she could go home. But she paused, and said "I'm sorry" and went on to tell me the truth behind the whole ordeal. She liked me, but she didn't like me enough to actually want to be my girlfriend. I asked her why she didn't just tell me that, and she said because she was scared of what I might do to her if she rejected me, because I used to be such a loner and everything. So she slept with me that night, with the sole intention of becoming pregnant, knowing her parents would shut me out of her life. She tricked me, and had just been egging me on for a long time. And when Lyn was finally born, she felt so terrible for doing that to me, she told me the truth because she couldn't live with herself if she didn't."

"That's..." Draco knew what he wanted to say. 'Horrible'. But he couldn't say it. That would be calling himself horrible. He was, he admitted to himself, but he decided he needed to hear the rest of Harry's story, as he had started talking again.

"Soon after Lyn was born, I mean literally like two or three days, I get this letter from a bunch of lawyers saying I'd inherited this hefty fortune from my parents, and they'd just decided to let me have it even though I was underage. I was only allowed to use it for educational purposes at first, but then I explained to them my situation with my daughter, and they made a few more exceptions since she was so sick. Her lungs weren't quite developed yet, so she had to be kept in the hospital for a while until they could function on their own. And her immune system doesn't function properly, that's why she is often ill and makes frequent trips to this hospital."

"But... when she's not in the hospital... where does she live?" Draco asked as Harry carefully lifted her to burp her. "I mean, she's not at school with you, so..."

"I made a very charitable donation to a children's home, and I sponsor a small medical program for the children who live there. In return, they let Lyn stay there while I am unable to care for her. There are always two nurses tending to her 24 hours a day seven days a week in shifts, and a doctor checks on her every wednesday. That's where I usually go visit her. I visit her a lot. And Hermione and the Weasleys visit her as well, since they think of me as family and all. She always has plenty of company, and soon I'll be able to take care of her on my own, just have to graduate and make it through college. My funds are dwindling from her constant medical needs, not that I mind paying for it, but I do want to be able to provide for her properly, so I need to be educated and find a good job."

"She's beautiful, Harry." Draco finally managed to say once she was fed and burped.

Harry finally looked up at him, smiling. "She is, isn't she?"

Draco leaned over and tickled her chin, unable to contain his smile as her little baby giggles filled the room. "She's definitely yours, look at those eyes."

"I know." Harry said. "First time I saw her, that flat nose and her itsy-bitsy fingers and toes, it really hit me. I'm a father. Sometimes it still surprises me."

"And she's why you're doing all this?" Draco said. "She's the big responsibility you're always talking about?" he watched as Harry nodded. "She's the reason you're going to community college, so you can get a job right away and care for you daughter. And she's the reason you need a serious partner." he wasn't asking anymore. He knew everything now. Why Harry seemed so far away at times, why he needed someone he knew would always be there, and why he was taking the Home Ec class next semester. And Draco had made him think that he was the one.

"Yes." Harry said. "She's the most important person in the whole world. Sometimes I think... maybe I should have let someone adopt her. Give her a nice home with a happy mother and father, a few brothers and sisters and a pet. I can't give her that. But I can give her all of my love, and at least one of the parents I never had."

"She's got to be the luckiest baby on the planet, Harry, to have a dad like you." Draco said.

"I have to be honest, Draco," Harry said, staring at him, "I'm a little surprised you're still here."

"Why wouldn't I still be here?"

"I kind of thought... well I figured you wouldn't want me anymore. I was ready to hear you say 'goodbye' and never hear from you again." Harry admitted.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Harry. I... I care about you."

"That is one of the best things anyone has ever said to me." Harry said.

"I mean it. I _really_ do care about you." Draco repeated and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, as if trying to make sure Harry would never forget the words. He had a bad feeling that something was going to ruin everything he'd managed to build with Harry in such a short time.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely. He really was falling harder and harder every second, they both were.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: aah! i'm so sorry I didn't post this sooner! it took me a while to decide how I wanted to do this chapter, and I've been kind of sick for the past few days, so I couldn't concentrate. And I tried posting this at the Hex Files, but there were a lot of grammar mistakes, so I just decided to forget it, and I wanted to apologize if my grammar is making any of you cringe. I'm really not that good at that kind of stuff, sorry, but I'll try to do better in the future :) oh, and I'm going to go ahead and say it's hear the end of December right now in this story and that you should all pretend that soccer is played year round because I know nothing about sports lol. and of course reviews/comments are like oxygen to me, so please go ahead whether you've never commented before or you've commented a hundred times already, I still love to hear what you all think!


	7. Crazy Day

Chapter 7/? - Crazy Day (Posted August 26th 2010)

**Part I**

Harry and Draco had stayed with Annolynda for a few hours, until afternoon came. Draco even got to hold her, and he almost melted when she smiled at him. But, they finally let the aid take her back to the children's home, as they had studying to do, and Draco decided he wanted to go with Harry when he went on his normal visits.

When they got back to school, they stopped by the caf to get some food, and took it back up to Draco's room.

"Do you want to have a picnic?" Draco asked as they ate.

"A what?" Harry said, thinking he'd misheard.

"A picnic, you know, food in a basket, a blanket on the grass..."

"You mean... like... a date?" Harry asked.

"Well," Draco said, a little hurt by Harry's tone, "it doesn't _have_ to be a date, I know we can't act like a couple in public, but maybe you could invite Hermione or some of your other friends so that no one starts any rumors. Or you can just forget I said anything, I mean, it was just a stupid idea that popped into my head. I don't even know why I said it." Draco blushed a little. Why was he suddenly insecure about asking for a date?

"No, Draco, it's not a stupid idea, it's a wonderful idea. Only... it's the middle of winter. There isn't any grass and it's too cold outside."

"Oh yeah." Draco realized Harry was right. "How could I forget something like that?"

"You have had a pretty emotionally exhausting day." Harry said. "I think you need some sleep. Why don't you change for bed while I throw the garbage out."

"Bed, Harry? It's only three thirty."

"You're not going to sleep," Harry said, "I thought maybe you could just get comfortable and relax while I study. Then maybe we could just spend some time... together." Harry stood and picked the garbage up, and walked to the door.

Draco snuck up behind him and took the bag from his hand, setting it aside. He turned Harry around to face him, wrapped his arms around him, and just rested his head against Harry's chest. "Thank you."

"It's just garbage, Draco." Harry said, patting his silky smooth blond hair.

"Not that, Harry." Draco lifted his head and looked into Harry's eyes. "I mean, thank you for what you did today. It meant a lot to me that you would show me something so precious."

Harry smiled and hugged Draco tightly around his waist. "It meant a lot to me as well, you know, that you were there for me." He bent his head down a little to place a tiny kiss on Draco's lips and then pulled away, only to have Draco rise to bring them together again in a more heated connection.

"I've been waiting to do that since we got back to school." Draco admitted with a pant. "As soon as we got back to the room, I just wanted to lock the door, throw you against it, and kiss you like crazy. I don't know what you're doing to me Harry, but I like it."

Harry just laughed and kissed Draco teasingly on the cheek. "I'll be right back, Draco. Get changed awhile."

"I could just wait till you get back. You could help me into my pajamas." He whispered to Harry before he realized what he was suggesting. He panicked for a moment, but didn't have to worry too long because Harry answered right away.

"No, I'm sorry, but I think you can do that for yourself."

"What?" Draco asked, relieved yet confused. "Why?"

"Draco, it's been three days since we became friends, and just this morning we officially became a couple. It's too early for that." Harry explained coolly.

"Too early? But, Harry..." Draco really didn't understand why he was protesting. He knew he liked Harry (a lot), but he also knew he didn't want to have sex with him (yet), so why was he making such a big deal out of it?

"Draco, don't take it the wrong way," Harry said, "it's not that I'm not interested, it's just that... I respect you too much to do that at this point in time."

Draco considered that. "You... respect me?"

"Of course." Harry confirmed. "I like you very much, and I respect you as a human being. I may be a walking powder-keg of hormones, but I don't think we should take that step yet."

"I think... I think I agree with you." Draco said, wondering where this was coming from. "Harry, no one has ever said anything like that to me before. It's always been straight to bed and..."

"I hope you weren't banking on it being that way with me..." Harry said, a little cautious...

"No! No, Harry, definitely not... I wasn't looking for that, that's just what everyone usually expects of me." Draco said.

"Draco, all I expect from you is that you care about me and are honest with me. Everything else will happen when we're both ready for it to happen."

"Harry... you are so... I can't even find the word..."

Harry smiled and let go of Draco, picking up the garbage again. "You can think about it while you get changed. Back in a moment." and he left.

Draco did just as Harry said, he changed and then sat on his bunk, thinking about the words to describe how he felt about Harry.

"Refreshing." Draco said when Harry returned. "Refreshing and handsome."

"What?"

"Those are the words I was looking for. Well, not exactly, but close enough for now."

Harry was about to respond when there was a faint knock at the door.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came through softly. "Harry, it's me..."

Harry opened the door and saw Hermione standing there looking the happiest she's ever been. "Hermione, what's up?" Harry asked.

Hermione reached to her side and pulled Ron over from where he'd been hiding out of view. "Ronald has a few things he'd like to say to two." she pushed him into the room. Ron just stood there, and looked around the room a little. "Ron!"

"Right." Ron said, looking at Harry. "Hermione told me about Lyn being in the hospital, and I wanted to tell you I'm glad she's alright."

"Thanks." Harry said. "Is that it?"

"No." Hermione said. "Ron do it now or I swear I'll..."

"Fine!" Ron said harshly. "She told me you took Draco to see her, so I came here tell you I'm sorry. He's obviously trustworthy and you must really like him. So, Malfoy, if the offer still stands, I'd like to accept your offer of friendship."

"Really?" Draco asked nervously.

"Really. Harry's right, we're best mates, and if you're who he wants to be with, I need to support his decision."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said happily.

"So, what do you say, Malfoy?" Ron looked up at the blond boy hanging his legs over the side of his bunk.

Draco suddenly jumped down and shook Ron's hand. "Please, call me Draco."

**

* * *

Part II**

They were sitting on the floor, each in their own little world. Harry studied for a while, Draco watching him the whole time. It seemed like every time he thought he could do this, every time he thought he could be with Harry, something happened to make him doubt himself. Draco was glad that Harry and Ron made up, but he had kind of hoped Ron would have stuck to his guns a little more. He sort of liked knowing there was still someone who hated him as much as he was starting to hate himself.

Another knock sounded at the door then, interrupting Harry's concentration on his studying, and Draco's concentration on Harry.

"Who's there?" Draco shouted.

"Ginny Weasley. Is Harry in there?"

"What does she want now?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Isn't that Ron's little sister?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but she's been bothering me a lot lately." Harry said, then answered Ginny, "Yes, Ginny, I'm in here, what do you want?" He opened the door and shook his head at her revealing outfit.

"What do I want?" Ginny asked, appalled. "Can't a poor lonely girl check up on her boyfriend once in a while?"

"Boyfriend?" Draco asked, standing up.

"Ginny, how many times must I tell you, I _am not_ your boyfriend." Harry said, wishing he'd never opened the door.

"Oh Harry, your words hurt!" Ginny said. "So rude. Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?"

"Ginny! You're not my girlfriend! Going around and telling everyone we're together doesn't make it true!" Harry said.

"Fine, fine, say what you want, but you're not a very convincing actor, Harry." Ginny stepped inside without being invited. "So, this is where you disappeared to. I couldn't find you for days. Then Ron finally told me that his antics were enough to force you to stay with the Malfoy boy." she sneered up at Draco.

"Yes, Ron needed some privacy, and Draco invited me to stay with him." Harry said, giving up. "Draco, meet Ginny Weasley, Ginny, meet Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked closer to Ginny and stuck out his hand. "Hello, always happy to meet more of Harry's friends." he smiled at her.

"I'm not shaking hands with a Malfoy." Ginny wore a face of utter disgust.

"You're brother did." Harry said, standing next to Draco.

"I don't believe you." Ginny said.

"It's true. They're friends." Harry argued.

Just then, Draco's phone gave a little beep.

"It's a text message." Draco said, checking the phone. "Oh, we have a dorm meeting tonight, I'm late."

"A dorm meeting this late?" Harry asked. "And on a Sunday night?"

"Our dorm supervisor isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the pack." Draco said. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Harry."

"Oh, ok, see you later then." Harry smiled and Draco waved as he left.

"So, now that we've got some privacy, you don't have to pretend we're not together." Ginny said sensually.

"Ginny, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep saying things like that." Harry said. "I like you as a friend, _only_ as a friend. Besides, you know I'm gay."

"You're not gay. You're my boyfriend, Harry Potter and someday we'll get married and I can be a wonderful mother to Annolynda."

"That's it. Ginny, you're delusional, get out now."

"No, you don't mean that." Ginny stepped closer and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Ginny, stop." Harry protested.

"No." Ginny said, pressing her lips against his.

"Harry," Draco came back in the room, "sorry, I forgot my..." then he looked up just in time to see Harry lightly pushing Ginny away from a tender kiss. "Harry?" Draco looked shocked and horrified.

"Draco, no, this is _not_ what it looks like..." Harry said.

"Why are you explaining yourself to _him_, Harry?" Ginny asked, stepping back.

Draco looked down, then backed up and ran down the hall.

"Now you've done it!" Harry screamed at Ginny. "Draco, wait!" Harry ran out of the room, but didn't see where Draco went.

Ginny walked out, confused about what was happening. "Harry, Don't tell me... you and Draco...?"

"Keep your voice down!" Harry shushed her. "Ginny, I have to go find him. Why can't you get it through your thick skull. I'm not your boyfriend! Now please, leave me alone before you make things even worse!"

Harry ran from her in a huff, and went in search of Draco.

**

* * *

Part III**

Harry couldn't find Draco anywhere. He suspected he went to the meeting, because boarders were required to go to at lease one monthly meeting. The only problem was, Harry didn't know where the Slytherin dorm tenants met. So he just went back to Draco's room to wait for him; he'd have to go back there sometime.

As soon as Harry heard the doorknob jiggle the slightest bit, he ran right over and pulled Draco into the room, shutting the door quickly and taking Draco's slight yet strong body into his arms.

"Draco, I'm sorry you saw that. But please, I was _not _kissing her." Harry began his explanation. Draco still said nothing, but wrapped his arms loosely around Harry. "Ever since I came here and became friends with Ron, she's had this crazy idea that I'm her destiny or something like that, but I don't even like her. I'm really sorry..."

"Harry, I'm not mad." Draco said, relaxing into the hug. "I was at first, but then I was thinking... I know you wouldn't do that. That's not you. And she was being awfully pushy before I left. I'm not upset, because I know it wasn't your fault. But still, try not to let it happen again, ok?"

"I promise, Draco, I'll be more careful around her." Harry said, thankful for Draco's understanding.

"Thanks."

**

* * *

Part IV**

"Harry?"" Draco asked as they laid huddled together in Harry's bottom bunk.

"Yes?" Harry answered tiredly.

"Now that the weekend is over... are you going back to your own dorm?"

"I don't know... do you want me to?"

"No." Draco answered without hesitation. "I thought... since we need to get to know each other a little better anyway... maybe you could stay in my dorm. I mean, you can't keep all your stuff in here, we'll get in trouble, but you could just say you're visiting all the time. Unless you'd rather be back in your dorm, then don't worry about me, I'll just..."

"I want to stay. I want to stay here with you." Harry said with a yawn.

"Good." Draco smiled at Harry, who had his eyes closed and was almost asleep. He started to get out of the bed, but Harry stopped him.

"Where're you going?" He asked softly, almost jokingly.

"Back to my bed." Draco answered.

"Why?"

"Because..." Draco tried to think of a reasonable answer. He did not succeed.

"Why do you need to get out of one bed just to go to another. Stay here in my bed, I'll keep you warm."

Draco fell back next to Harry once more, and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Harry... I thought you said you didn't want to..."

"I don't. I just want to sleep with you next to me. Is that a problem?"

Draco, a little surprised at Harry's pure intentions, smiled and brushed his thick, dark hair away from his face. "Not at all."


	8. A Short Talk

Chapter 8/? - A Short Talk (Posted September 1st 2010)

**Part I**

Draco woke feeling cold. The room was still dark, and Harry was missing from the bed. Draco looked at the clock. It was just after 3 in the morning.

Groggy, Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed his door was hanging open just a bit, allowing a sliver of light from the hallway to fall on the floor. Draco stood and walked to the door and looked into the hallway, wondering where Harry had gone this time of night.

Then he heard some strange noises coming from the bathroom. Wondering if someone (possibly Harry) was in trouble, he ran to the bathroom. He thought it was empty, until he saw a stall with the door closed, and a person sitting on the floor. A person who was wearing Harry's pyjamas.

"Harry!" Draco knocked on the door loudly. "Harry, is that you? What's wrong? Harry!" The person in the stall gave no verbal response, but Draco heard him fumble with the latch on the door. He saw it swing open, and there was Harry, kneeling by the toilet. Draco was suddenly bombarded by the smell of sick. "Oh, Harry... how long have you been in here?"

"Half an hour... maybe...?" Harry guessed woozily.

"Are you done?" Draco asked, reaching over him to press the flusher.

"Yeah. Have been for a few minutes." Harry admitted. "But I couldn't get up right away... and I was worried I might get sick again later..."

"Here," Draco held out his arms, "I'll help you up and walk you to the benches by the sink." When he sat Harry down he grabbed two paper cups from the dispenser next to the window and filled them both with water. He handed the first one to Harry and said, "Rinse your mouth out with this. Then do it again with the second cup. I'll go get your toothbrush and toothpaste." and he went to get them. He returned and made Harry brush his teeth. "Now," he said, filling up a third paper cup with water, "drink this." Harry took it and drank it, and laid his head back against the wall behind him. "Can you walk back to the room, or do you need me to help you?"

Harry just brought his head forward and gave him a tired, guilty look, indicating that he could most definitely not walk by himself.

Draco just smiled and rolled his eyes, bending down to pull Harry off the bench. He wrapped one arm around Harry's back, and steadied him before they began walking back to Draco's dorm.

"What if the others see us?" Harry asked quietly.

"Everyone is asleep, Harry. Plus, there's nothing wrong with helping a sick person back into bed." Draco said calmly. "What made you so sick?"

"I don't know. Could have been something I ate."

"Probably. You never know what's in the food here." Draco agreed as they walked back into the dorm. "Sit, Harry." he pushed him down onto the bed. He went to his desk and pulled out a box, pouring something into his hand and bringing them back to Harry. "Here, these are bismuth tablets. They're kind of gross, but they'll relax your stomach, ok?"

Harry nodded and chewed the punk circles carefully.

Draco, satisfied that he had done all he could to make Harry feel better, locked their door and climbed over to his side of the bed.

"Thank you, Draco."

"No problem, Harry." Draco said, giving Harry a little kiss on the cheek and snuggling his head into Harry's neck. "I'm happy to do it. Now lift up your shirt."

"What?" Harry asked, as startled as a tired and sick person could get.

"I'm not getting fresh, Harry, just lift up your shirt. Come on, you can trust me." he said sincerely.

Harry lifted his shirt a little bit and felt Draco's hand press lightly on his stomach. His hand rubbed him gently. "Rubbing my tummy?" Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Draco took his hand away immediately. "Sorry, if you wanted me to stop you could have just said so."

"That's not what I meant. It was just odd, that's all."

"This is what my mother used to do for me when I'd get sick." Draco said as he started to rub Harry again. "She'd clean me up and give me the bismuth tablets, then just rub my stomach till I fell asleep."

"That's probably why it was odd to me, then." Harry said. "I never had parents to take care of me like that. All the Dursleys ever did was get mad at me and make me clean everything up on my own."

"Really? They never even took you to see a doctor or anything?"

"No. They just... kept me locked in that filthy, tiny room under the stairs. I tried not to ever let them see me if I was sick. Couldn't let them know I was in no condition to defend myself should they decide to... well... it doesn't matter now. I'm here now and I'll never have to see them again."

"You sound upset Harry. Are you still sick?" Draco asked, worried.

"No, I feel a lot better." he answered with a smile. "I was just thinking... I don't know things like this. I mean, if Lyn would ever get sick like that, I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't taken care of me. There's so much I don't know about being a parent..."

"Oh, Harry." Draco said sadly. "I... I don't really know what to tell you... I don't know much either. I just know what my parents did."

"That's exactly my point. I have no one's example to follow. Obviously, I'm not going to lock my daughter under the stairs, that much I do know, but the rest..."

"You're doing a good job now." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry said mockingly, "I visit her when I can while the rest of the time she's being taken care of by strangers."

"But you're doing what's best for her." Draco reasoned. "Harry, you did the right thing by staying in school. She may be separated from you now, but in the future you'll be better equipped to raise her. If she knew what you were doing for her... I mean... spending your entire inheritance just to keep her happy and healthy..." Draco stopped, he didn't know how much more he could say without sounding like he'd been thinking about Harry too much.

"I guess you're right..." Harry admitted, snuggling into Draco's arms.

"Of course I am, I'm always right." he replied and felt Harry chuckle against him.

**Part II**

"So," Draco said as they got ready to start their day, "Final exams today. Then we have two days of the second semester, can you believe that? Two days, before christmas holiday starts."

"I know, it's kind of ridiculous." Harry agreed as he finished putting all his supplies into his school bag.

"Oh, and I won't be in lunch today. I've got a meeting with the guidance counselor, Mr. Hagrid, to talk about my second semester schedule."

"What's wrong with it?"

"One of the classes I signed up for is full. Yes, full, even though I'm a senior _and_ I'm a Malfoy." Draco said frustratedly. "So I have to pick a new class for that period."

"Oh, that's a bummer. I'm glad I got all the classes I wanted."

"Well, it's almost time for me to be in class, so I'll see you here when the school day is over?" Draco said, heading for the door.

"Yeah, I'll come right here and then we can figure out what we're going to do after that. I was hoping we could visit Lyn today, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'd love that, Harry." Draco smiled sweetly as he left the room and dashed off to his first final exam of the day.

**

* * *

Part III**

"I bombed." Harry said in a muffled voice as Draco walked back into the dorm at the end of the day. He had his face buried in his pillow.

"No, you didn't." Draco corrected. "Everyone always thinks they did poorly on their exams, but they usually find that they did pretty well. I'm sure it'll be the same for you, especially since I helped you study for them."

"True." Harry admitted after thinking about it. "So, did you get your schedule all straightened out?"

"Yep, I'm all ready to go tomorrow."

"Cool."

"And I've got a surprise for you." Draco gave a sly smile.

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and be surprised." he sat next to Harry on the bed.

"Seriously? You're not even going to tell me when I get my surprise?" Harry begged.

"Believe me, you'll know it when you see it." Draco said, then saw Harry pout his lips, and sighed.

"Fine." Harry said, "I guess it'll be better as a surprise, won't it?"

"Absolutely." Draco smiled.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow i'm sorry this is so short and it's like _super_ late, but school started on monday and i was having a ton of issues with my schedule. they're all fixed now, and i have a great schedule now (lots of fun and easy classes for my senior year, yay!) so i should be able to get chapters out more regularly from this point on and the next few chapters should have more substance :) reviews/comments would really be great XD


	9. Warning

Chapter 9 - Warning... (Posted September 10th 2010)

**Part I**

Harry and Draco changed out of their uniforms and dressed more casually for the rest of the day as they prepared to visit Lyn together for the second time.

Harry went to the bathroom and came back to find Draco stretched out on the fuzzy navy rug on the floor with his eyes closed. He sat next to him quietly and ran his hands through his hair.

Draco's eyes opened and he turned his head to look at Harry.

"You seem like something's bothering you." Harry said, giving a concerned smile.

"Nothing's bothering me, really." Draco insisted, pulling Harry's hand from his head and holding it. "I just have a lot of stuff to think about."

"I know that feeling."

"I guess you do." Draco admitted, having only just realized it.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Eventually," Draco said, promising himself that he wouldn't keep this secret from Harry forever, "but not yet."

"Ok." Harry said, laying next to him and putting his hands behind his head.

"Harry..." Draco said a little nervously. "There is actually something I want to tell you. Well, a few things really, but there's one in particular that I don't think can wait..."

"What is it?"

Draco rolled over and rested his head on Harry's chest as they hugged. "I'm usually not a really emotional person... but I really care about you, Harry. I've been in a lot of relationships, but I've never been in one like this. I'm not just talking about being with another man, I mean... you're really trying to create something special between us, and that's never happened with anyone I've ever been with. And I want that special thing, whatever it is. I mean I _really _want it, but I wouldn't want it from anyone else. I don't know if I'm making any sense, but... I just... feel this urge to tell you how I feel..."

"Well..." Harry said, holding Draco's head so that they were forced to stare into each other's eyes. "Then tell me, Draco. How _do_ you feel?"

"I think... well, I'm actually pretty sure that... oh, I feel silly saying this..." Draco brought his face close to Harry's, almost kissing him.

"Just say it. I'm sure it won't sound silly once it actually comes out." Harry semi-whispered.

"To be honest Harry, I think I'm falling in love with you. And that's kind of scary for me..." Draco finally admitted.

Harry lifted his head a mere centimeter so he could kiss Draco sensuously. He held him tightly, not breaking the kiss for a long while, feeling how Draco responded by breathing a little heavier and pushing Harry back down into the rug.

Then the kiss ended and Draco sat up, pulling Harry with him, and snuggling into his chest.

"Harry..." Draco said softly and closed his eyes, "I just poured my heart out to you. Please don't keep me in suspense..."

Their arms tightened around each other. Draco felt so safe like this, but he was becoming more and more insecure by the second as still no reply came from Harry. Harry's lips touched Draco's hair, and he put Draco's head right under his chin and held him even tighter.

"I don't want you to be scared, but I have to admit that I'm scared as well... because I feel the same way."

Draco let out a relieved breath and moved his head up to kiss Harry again. Both could tell the other was smiling as Harry pushed Draco back down on the carpet and kissed him heavily. He had him pinned down, with his arms on both sides of Draco's head, as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and enjoyed the passion.

Then Draco had two simultaneous revelations. One, something was lightly nudging his thigh. And two, he could feel his own something coming to life as well. Immediately, Draco stopped the kiss and practically threw Harry off of him and backed himself up against the wall. He was so scared for just a split second, and then embarrassment hit and he hung his head, realizing what had occurred.

"I'm sorry, Harry." he said, almost crying.

"It's ok," Harry assured as he rubbed the part of his head that had hit the corner of his desk, "just tell me what I did..."

Draco was really crying now, so much he almost couldn't get the words out. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it. _I_ couldn't help it..."

"Couldn't help what?" Harry asked, slowly moving towards Draco to sit next to him against the wall.

"Harry," Draco looked up, and Harry saw his teary face and bloodshot eyes, "you can't tell me you didn't _feel_ it."

Harry turned his head to the side for a moment and thought about it, not quite understanding what Draco meant. "Oh," Harry said, realizing that he'd had a pretty big erection trying to break through his already tight jeans, "I'm really really sorry, Draco." Harry's face became bright red as he voiced his apology.

"It's fine, Harry, really." Draco reached his arms out and hugged him loosely, putting his head on Harry's shoulder. "But this is still a new concept to me. I sort of overlooked that aspect. I mean... yes I've thought about it... but I never exactly thought of certain things... I just got startled, that's all."

"You've thought about it?" Harry asked.

"Of course I have. As soon as I realized how much I care about you I thought about it. I agree that we should wait, now isn't the time. But I want it to happen for us eventually." Draco could hardly believe his own ears. He never even realized he'd been thinking these things until now, it was all just lurking in his subconscious. And now that it has come to the forefront of his mind, he couldn't control the words flowing from his mouth. "And... when it happens, Harry..." he began to whisper, letting the leftover tears run down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, "I want you to take me."

Harry pulled back a little and stared wide-eyed at Draco. "Draco... that's not something we have to decide right now..."

"But I have decided. When we... do... well I'm just going to say it. When we have sex, I want you to be inside me." Draco kept his eyes closed. "It sounds strange, and a little forward... but it's the truth. I want you to show me how much you care about me, and I want to be someone you can rely on for the same thing. I know you'll be gentle with me, I know you won't hurt me. That's why I want it."

"Ok." Harry said, rubbing his back.

"Ok?" Draco inquired about the meaning of Harry's reply.

"I'll do that for you." Harry insisted. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"No problem." Draco laughed. "Harry, this is what I'm talking about. Even when I think I'm going to feel silly or embarrassed, it goes away as soon as I remember I'm with you. You do things to me that no one else does."

"I know what you mean. You do the same to me." Harry insisted.

"So we're on the same page, then." Draco laughed again.

"Yeah." Harry smiled at him and wiped the wetness off his face.

"Want to start where we left off, then?" Draco asked, leaning up for a small kiss. Harry began to take control, but Draco stopped him. "Nope, it's my turn." he giggled and grabbed Harry around the waist and roughly took him to the floor. He kissed his lips for a while then lightly kissed his cheek and down to his jaw. Draco finally moved to Harry's neck and started biting him and licking him, determined to get Harry back in the mood. He kept lavishing Harry's neck with kisses, moving up once to lick behind his ear.

Harry finally groaned deeply as Draco let out a long, hot breath against his neck. He decided to be a little adventurous and stick his hands up Draco's shirt, feeling his warm, smooth skin.

And then, as if they hadn't been interrupted enough, the door to Draco's room flung open, and two gasps were heard from that direction, making both Harry and Draco turn towards the door with shocked faces.

"Harry..." Ron stammered, his jaw on the floor.

Then Hermione stepped a little closer. "Were you two about to..."

"No!" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Well, it sure looks like..." Ron hadn't blinked once since opening the door.

"We weren't." Draco said, standing up and helping Harry up as well.

"We'll just wait out in the hall for you guys." Hermione said, flustered, and closed the door.

"I hope you don't mind," Harry said, "but Ron and Hermione are coming along. And some other Weasleys might show up too."

"Why would I mind?" Draco asked. "They're your friends."

"I just wanted you to know that we aren't going to be alone this time, and besides Ron and Ginny, the Weasleys don't know I'm gay."

"Oh." Draco said. "I get it. You don't want us to act like..."

"No!" Harry corrected, "that's not what I meant. I just meant... it might be a bit of a shock for them when they see us together."

"But, Harry, what about..."

"I know, my reputation. It'll be fine, they won't tell anyone if I ask them not to. Unless you don't want them to know..." Harry realized that Draco may be shy about this as well.

"No, I don't mind at all." Draco insisted, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Then, should we leave now?" Harry asked, kissing him lightly before releasing him.

"Yeah. Are you driving us all there this time?"

"Sure. My van is really messy inside though." Harry warned.

"Well, I'll just have to deal with it for now. Maybe I could help you clean it out sometime." Draco offered, knowing that if he was going to be taking regular trips in Harry's van, it would have to be clean.

"I think that'd be nice." Harry said. Then he whispered a suggestion, "I think we should keep that door locked it we do that again."

"Definitely." Draco said with honest eyes.

They walked out the door and saw Ron and Hermione waiting for them.

"Hey," Ron started talking to Harry as soon as he saw them, "I guess you've decided to move into Draco's room, huh?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you that I wouldn't be coming back to our dorm last night. But now you've got more privacy." Harry hinted with a twitch of his eyebrows.

"You know me too well, Harry." Ron laughed. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Do you know which nurses are on duty?" Ron asked.

"No, but I suspect Luna will be there." Harry said wisely. "She always seems to know when I go for a visit."

"She is very intuitive." Hermione agreed.

"She's freaky." Ron argued.

"I like her." Harry said. "She's been really helpful and she's a good friend."

"Who is Luna?" Draco asked, just for the sake of conversation.

"Luna Lovegood." Harry said. "She's a girl in the Ravenclaw dorms. She's particularly gifted with alternative medicine, and she's one of the reasons Lyn is so healthy now."

**

* * *

Part II**

When Harry and the rest of them arrived at the children's home where Lyn was cared for, he pointed to a tiny hybrid car and said, "See, I knew she'd be here. How does she always know when I'm coming?"

"I'm telling you Harry," Ron said from the back seat, "she may be nice and all, but she's weird. She's a little too in tune with nature, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you, Ron." Harry said with an annoyed smile. "But, since you were kind enough to give some unwanted criticism, I think it's only fair to say that I think you don't like her cuz she's the only girl to reject you."

"That's got nothing to do with it." Ron huffed.

"Then why don't you like her?" Harry teased.

"She makes me uncomfortable!" Ron said, as if it was obvious to the entire world. "She knows things, Harry. She always _knows_ things."

"Knowledge _is_ power." Draco offered.

"Yeah, but she knows things she shouldn't know. Like a few weeks ago, I passed her in the hallway, and she said 'hope your mother feels better' and not a minute later I get a call from Dad saying she slipped and broke her ankle! Now how did she know that?"

"Try not to dwell on it, Ron." Hermione said. "We'll never figure her out, and if you keep thinking about it it'll drive you crazy."

"Wouldn't be a long drive." Harry said, making everyone (even Ron) laugh.

**

* * *

Part III**

Once inside the building, all the children jumped excitedly to see that Harry had come to visit. They yelled happily and crowded around him, all eager to share some brave new tale or other with their idol.

"They love you Harry." Draco said as he watched the kids happily hug Harry and talk on and on about kid things.

"I know, and I like seeing that they're all doing well." Harry said between his conversations with the children. "This place is important to me, so it's important that I make sure every child here is happy."

"You're amazing." was all Draco could say. Eventually a few of the youngsters noticed him standing kind of away from all the action and wandered over to him.

"Who are you?" one fascinated little girl asked. "Are you Harry's friend?"

"Yes, I am." he smiled down at her.

"Will you play with us too?" a rambunctious boy wondered.

"Sure." Draco laughed. "What shall we play?"

The boy reached out and patted Draco once on the leg and said, "Tag! You're it!" and soon all the children were running around being chased by Draco. As he passed "it" on to another little boy, Harry and the rest of the gang slipped out of the front room and into the office.

Draco was out of breath, and had a new kind of spark in his eyes that lifted Harry's already high spirits.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." a secretary smiled mechanically from behind a large desk. "Caretaker Willards stepped out for a moment, but you are welcome to go back to Lyn's room until she returns."

"Thank you." Harry said and led the group farther down an almost painfully bright hallway. Of course, as Harry had expected, there was a smallish blonde woman standing right outside the door he was heading for. "Hello Luna. I had a feeling you'd be here."

"Harry!" she skipped daintily forward to give him a friendly hug. "I had a feeling you'd be here too! What a coincidence." she winked.

"Luna," Harry said, pointing to Draco, "this is..."

"Draco Malfoy." she said before he could. "I know about you two. But don't worry, my lips are sealed." she mimed zipping her lips, locking them, and tossing the key out an imaginary window.

"I should have figured you'd know." Harry said, unfazed.

She just smiled a little crookedly yet completely sincerely and pushed the door open. They all walked in and saw a tiny transparent contraption in which Lyn soundly slept. There was one nurse standing and watching her contently, and another standing by a monitor that gave readings from the machines.

Harry walked over to her and picked up a clipboard off the side table. "It says she can be held, she's not scheduled for any treatments today. Did you have any plans, Luna?"

"Nope." she said as she stared out the window. "I just came for support today. I don't mean to alarm you, Harry, but the last few days I've had some bad feelings, and they all seemed to center around you. I wanted to warn you." she looked at him, then at Draco, and back to him. "I feel that it is something negative, yet the ultimate outcome will be positive. I just wanted you to be aware of that."

"Well... uh... thanks, Luna. I'll keep that in mind." Harry said as he opened the glass machine that cradled his daughter. He carefully removed her and held her snugly in his arms. She didn't wake up, but she stretched her little fingers and breathed through her tiny nose. Harry was so glad to just hold her. Lately the separation was eating away at him more and more. Even his newfound romance with Draco was not enough to take away the sadness of being away from Lyn. But now he was with her and he was instantly full of pride and love.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Draco all gathered in front of him to gaze upon the beautiful sight of parent and child. They all took turns holding her and she eventually woke up. Seeing these familiar faces caused a toothless smile to appear on the baby's face and her laughter (along with everyone else's) filled the room. Even the nurses were having fun watching everyone interact with her.

Draco was holding her for the second time and Harry had his one arm around his shoulders, and the other tickling his daughter.

And another voice came from the open doorway. "What is _he_ doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked when her eyes landed on Draco.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley asked, hurt, "why is there a _Malfoy_ holding Annolynda?"

Draco suddenly felt like the scummiest scum ever to exist. Other people's opinions of him or his family never bothered him before, but these people were important to Harry, so if they disapproved, his confidence was like an endangered species. He immediately, yet very gingerly, handed Lyn back to Harry and stepped back. He felt ashamed, like he was an intruder in this happy family's life. He felt claustrophobic, like he couldn't breathe and he had to get out of that room and never go back, never speak to any one of them ever again, not even Harry.

But then Harry was at his side, standing closer to him than a friend would. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco and I are together."

"You're... dating him?" Mrs. Weasley's face was similar to what Ginny's had been when she discovered the same thing. "_Him_?"

"Harry, my boy," Mr. Weasley chimed in, "you do realize he's a Malfoy, right? And I mean _he's_ a Malfoy, as in male."

"I know both of those things about him." Harry defended his boyfriend. "I'm gay. I never came out because I couldn't let my reputation be tarnished and have my future flushed down the toilet. I have to make a living for my daughter."

"We can understand that." Mrs. Weasley said. "That's not really so surprising, compared to who you've chosen to be with."

"The Malfoy family is one full of ignorance and hate of all things middle-class." Mr. Weasley said.

"Draco's not." Harry said, not missing a beat. "Well, he may have been in the past, but I think I'm changing that."

"Harry, we can't tell you who to love," Mrs. Weasley said with an exasperated sigh, "but I have to ask you to please be careful. I see you as my own son, and I don't want to see any of my children get hurt."

"I appreciate that." Harry said honestly. "But I know I can trust him."

"Then we'll say no more about it." Mr. Weasly ended the conversation. "But, should you ever need to come to us for anything, we'll always be there for you."

"I know." Harry said thankfully.

"Don't even greet your own son." Ron huffed humorously, and his parents smiled.

"Harry!" two identical voices called from the hallway.

Fred and George came barreling toward him, but were sensible enough to stop before knocking into him when he saw he was holding Lyn.

"We've got a present for you." Fred said.

"A wonderful present." George said.

"Oh no," Harry played, "what invention do you want me to test this time?"

"It's a baby monitor." George began.

"But not just any old baby monitor." Fred continued.

"This system has features no other model has." George sold.

"What _features_?" Harry asked, skeptical.

"One, long-distance transmission," Fred pulled the devices out of his suitcase, "so you can have the transmitter here, and listen to her on the receiver back at Hogwarts or wherever you go within fifty miles."

"Fifty miles!" Harry said, disbelieving.

"Fifty miles." George confirmed.

"And," Fred pointed to the dial and a screen, "it transmits on a locked signal, so only you can hear it."

"Because the government wants to hear what my baby has to say." Harry laughed.

"But those aren't the best parts!" George wore an excited smile.

"The best part is this dial right here." Fred pointed to the second, less intricate, dial.

"What does it do?" Harry asked, as the others ogled.

"See the settings?" George asked. "There's alien, monster, ghost, and regular. They change what she sounds like!"

"That's... clever?" Harry said, kind of intrigued, yet still wary about putting it near Lyn.

The debate went on, and eventually Harry was persuaded to try out the baby monitor for a few days and tell them what he thought.

Hours passed, and it grew dark, and a new shift of nurses came to begin her nightly treatments. They left and went back to Hogwarts, ready for the next two days to pass so they could go on Christmas break.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i lost track of time. i have a crazy amount of schoolwork to do every night, so writing right now is tough, but I made time for it today so I could finish this chapter finally! i really wanted to have it up today because i don't want to post it tomorrow since it's 9/11 and i'd rather be out saluting firefighters. chapter 10 should be up next weekend or so :) comments/reviews make me SMILE :D


	10. Something Special!

Chapter 10 - Something Special! (Posted September 25th 2010)

**Part I**

It was around 8 pm when Harry and Draco finally returned to their dorm. They dressed for bed and sat on the edge of the bottom bunk, Draco leaning into Harry's loose embrace.

"So, I guess I don't get my surprise today?" Harry asked, a little disappointed.

"Well, there's actually two parts." Draco says, lifting one hand to Harry's face to comfort him a little. "The one part kind of has to be tomorrow, but I don't see any harm in giving you the first part right now."

"Yeah?" Harry said, obviously excited.

Draco smiled and took both of Harry's hands in his. "I told my parents I've become involved with you. You don't have to worry, they're not going to tell anyone, because they'd be risking my reputation and, by extension, their own. I mean, I didn't mention But they're happy for me. For us. And they told me to invite you to stay with us over Christmas holiday."

"Oh, Draco," Harry sounded both overjoyed and slightly dejected, "that's wonderful. I'd love to come to your mansion with you but... I've already told the Weasley's I'd stay with them..."

Draco's face fell. "Oh... ok... well I'll tell my mother that you..."

"No no wait..." Harry smiled. "I'll ask them if they can share me. I can go there for a few days and then come with you for a few days..."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Draco asked, concerned yet happy. "I don't want to keep you from your friends."

"I'm completely sure." Harry moved forward to kiss Draco, who responded enthusiastically.

**

* * *

Part II**

In the morning, the alarm went off and Harry woke to an Draco-less bed; his boyfriend's place was being filled by a small piece of neatly folded paper with "To Harry" written in careful script.

Harry unfolded the note and read it. "Harry," it said, "I got up a little early to speak with Ron about what we discussed last night. He phoned his parents and they agreed that you should spend time with them as well as with me. I set your alarm again so you wouldn't be too late. Now, go to class. Yours, Draco. PS - Don't forget, you still have part of your surprise coming."

Harry didn't even realize he was smiling until he laughed at the serious-playfulness in Draco's note. He remembered it was the first day of the second semester and got dressed. He headed to his first period class, English 12, and went through the motions of the first day. Ron and he had this class together. Hermione, however, was in the Advanced Placement English, of course. His next class was precalc, which he was not looking forward to. He was so relieved when that period ended and it was time for lunch.

Harry walked to the cafeteria to find Ron, Hermione, and Draco all sitting at a little table. He walked over to them and was greeted by all.

"How's your first day been going so far, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. English will be a breeze, the teacher is a pushover. Not that I'm complaining, I need an easy grade." Harry smiled as he ate his sandwich. "Precalc is a different story. I may need a tutor for that class."

"That's what I'm here for," Draco smiled slyly, "remember?"

"I remember." Harry said, smiling back.

"Oy!" Ron shouted. "I'm fine with you two being together and all, but do you have to give each other the googy eyes while I'm eating?"

"Sorry Ron." Harry laughed.

Draco smiled and laughed throughout the remainder of the lunch conversation, but on the inside he was at war. He'd lied to Harry again. The night before, telling him that his parents are all happy and understanding. His mother, yes, was all those things, but the same could not be said about Lucius. Of course Lucius knew Draco was with Harry in a romantic sense, but he didn't know that Draco wasn't doing it with malicious intent any longer. And he hadn't invited Harry to stay with them out of the goodness of his heard. Lucius had invited him because Draco had yet to have sex with Harry. This Christmas holiday was not meant to be a week of togetherness and family, it was meant to be the climax of Malfoy Sr.'s plan. But Harry didn't have to know that. Draco had already decided to tell his father that he was not his pawn, that he was not going to hurt Harry. Not only because he was very close to being in love with him, but because it was wrong. Harry had shown him that. And so Draco knew he could face his father. He was ready to put everything on the line. For Harry.

When lunch was over, Ron and Hermione had wandered off to go to their respective classes. Harry and Draco sat for a while, not quite ready to part ways. "Let me walk you to class." Draco said, a strange look in his eyes.

"Ok." Harry said, curious. "I have Home Ec next..."

"I know." Draco said, standing. He so wanted to reach out and grab Harry's hand, hold him as they walked the halls. But he remembered where he was, and kept an acceptable distance between them as they walked.

They reached 's classroom. Harry turned around to say goodbye to Draco, but to his surprise Draco walked past him into the room, proudly smirking.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he followed, confused.

"Yes Harry?" Draco sat and gave Harry an oh-so-innocent look.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he took the seat beside him.

"I'm sitting."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm in this class."

"This class? You're in Home Ec?"

"Yes." Draco smiled gladly, happy that they were sitting in the back.

"Why? How?"

"Well, to answer the 'how' question, remember that meeting I had with Counselor Hagrid?" he waited for Harry to nod before continuing. "I went to him because the class I wanted was full. He was about to go through the list of classes that were available, but I stopped him and asked if this class was open. He said it was barely even half full so I immediately asked to be in this class."

"Why?"

"Why, Harry?" Draco repeated. Then he whispered, "We'll have to wait until we have some privacy for me to tell you why."

**

* * *

Part III**

After that class was over, Draco and Harry parted ways and went to their last period classes. Harry went to Spanish IV and paid almost no attention to the instructor, but instead kept all his thoughts on Draco. Things were going so well between them. Harry had only had one relationship before this, but he was sure he and Draco were heading in the right direction. He was so relieved when fourth period ended. He made his way back to Draco's dorm and waited patiently for his boyfriend to return.

When Draco did finally enter the room, they locked eyes and it wasn't more than a second until they locked lips.

"Was that my surprise?" Harry asked. "You coming to be in class with me?"

"Yeah, did you enjoy it?" Draco asked, holding him tightly around the waist.

"Very much. Especially since I get to be there with you every day." Harry beamed. "So, we're in private... care to tell me what you couldn't tell me in class?"

"Absolutely." Draco leaned in to hug Harry, to feel their bodies being pressed together, and to feel Harry's arms drape protectively around him. "You asked me why I came into Home Ec with you. Well, when you told me about how you worry that you won't be able to take proper care of Lyn, I wished I could do more for her. I wanted to do more for you to be able to take care of her. And then I thought of why you were taking that class, so I knew I should take it too. To show you how much I care about both of you. To show you how serious I am about our relationship..."

"You took it... so you could help me take care of my daughter?" Harry asked, a little surprised.

"That's right."

"I knew there was something special about you." Harry hugged him a little closer.

And Draco smiled, allowing Harry's happiness to fill him as well. Somehow, even when Draco knew he wasn't such an honest or good person, Harry just always managed to make all the bad feelings go away for a while.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello, all :D I am terribly sorry it took me two weeks to write this, but such is the busy schedule of the high school senior. Please, be gentle with your reviews/comments.


	11. Vacation

Chapter 11 - Vacation (Posted October 13th 2010)

**Part I**

The next day was pretty much a blur to every student, being the day before christmas vacation. They were all looking forward to two weeks of festivities and no homework. Even the teachers were distracted by the promising holiday ahead.

Harry, especially, was looking forward to it. He'd never had a vacation he could enjoy. Plus he was excited about who he would be spending this vacation with. First, he'd be at the Weasleys', and Hermione was sure to stop by. Then he'd venture off to the Malfoys', where he was bound to become closer to Draco (if that was possible).

As the school day came to a close, Draco and Harry went back to their room and changed into more casual clothing, sharing some sweet words and kisses as they prepared to say goodbye to each other for a week.

"I'll miss you." Harry told Draco once they were all packed and getting ready to part.

"I should hope so." Draco replied, placing a tiny kiss on Harry's nose. "You know I'll miss you as well, but it's only for a week, then we have all that time to spend together. Uninterrupted."

"That part I like."

"Me too. Now, have a good time with the Weasleys, tell them I said hello. Hermione too. My limo should be here, so I have to leave." Draco picked up his luggage bag and looked at Harry, expecting a reply.

"...bye." Harry said, looking kind of sad and happy at the same time.

Draco sighed humorously and set his bag back down, allowing him to hug Harry tightly. "Bye." he said as he reclaimed his bag and left the room.

Harry knew he was going to see Draco soon, and was very happy to be spending some quality time with his friends. So, with one quick glance around the room to make sure he had everything he needed, he grabbed his own luggage and left the room. Finding Ron in the parking lot, they drove off.

**

* * *

Part II**

Back at Malfoy Mannor, the servants were all busy readying the house for the lavish Christmas parties that would be held within.

When Draco arrived, he was greeted by his mother who was eager to hear how things were progressing with Harry.

"Draco, darling, how are you! It's been so long since you've been at the manor."

"Hello, Mother." Draco said as she hugged him. "Is Father in?"

"No, he is attending to some... business. He will not return for a few hours. That gives us some time to discuss you and Harry." At the mention of his boyfriend's name, Draco gave a slight smile, which his mother noticed. "Ah, that smile tells me plenty."

"Plenty what?"

"Come, sit and chat with me. I'll have the servants bring us a light snack. Come on." she led him to the sitting room where they continued their conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Harry, or course." Mrs. Malfoy said, succeeding in her attempt to see that smile make its way across her son's face once more. "How is he?"

"Wonderful. He's spending the first half of the holiday with some friends, then coming here with us."

"And... how do you feel about him?"

Draco looked at her in hesitation. "I'm not exactly sure..."

"I think you are." his mother pointed out, leaning back in her chair. "I just think you're having a hard time admitting it."

"I think you're right." Draco said, hanging his head.

"It's your father, isnt it? What do you plan on telling him? He still thinks..."

"I know what he thinks, but I'm not afraid of him." Draco said proudly. "I'm going to tell him that I truly care for Harry and that I won't let his hatred get in the way of my feelings."

"Good for you, my son. But you must consider the consequences."

"I know, he could disown me, ruin me. But I don't care. Harry's worth it."

"Is he?"

"Yes." Draco said without hesitation.

"That's wonderful." Narcissa smiled. "And, for what it's worth, you have my blessing."

"Thank you."

"Draco?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Is there... anything else you'd like to tell me?" Mrs. Malfoy seemed a bit worried. "You seem to have something else on your mind."

"I'm worried that Father might try to hurt Harry."

"Well, we won't let that happen, dear. You need only to inform him before Harry arrives and should there be any sign of trouble, we call off the whole visit."

"Okay." Draco said, grateful.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow, so this is really super duper late, and I apologize. College applications and campus visits and all that. Not to mention that I can't for the life of me figure out a way to make this story seem interesting. But it should become pretty interesting next chapter. And, to answer some questions, yes, Harry is still playing soccer, but since it was so close to vacation, he's been naughty and decided to skip some practices ;P so, you don't have to review/comment on this chapter if you don't feel like it, since it was so short and all, but I'd still appreciate any criticism you can offer :D


	12. Weasleys and Malfoys

Chapter 12 - Weasley's and Malfoys (Posted November 6th 2010)

**Part I**

Of course, just as Narcissa had mentioned, Lucius returned home within a few hours. Draco wanted to talk to him badly, to tell him all that was on his mind, but the man declared he wished not to be disturbed. All servants and family were forbidden from speaking with him at all until he got some sleep.

The next morning, at breakfast, is when Draco finally got his chance.

"Hello, Father." Draco smiled respectfully as they ate.

"Good morning, son." Lucius responded. "How is the plan progressing?" he cut right to the chase.

Draco suddenly felt sick, nervous, and scared. "Actually," he said weakly, "Father, I need to discuss that with you."

"Oh? What needs to be discussed?"

"The plan..." Draco started, trembling visibly, "has been discarded."

"It's what?" Lucius asked a bit angrily.

"I've decided not to go through with it." Draco said looking down at the floor.

"How dare you! You fool! Why must you defy me so?" Mr. Malfoy banged his fists on the table and stood in a huff. "It is for your own good."

"So you think." Draco muttered.

"I take it the Potter boy will not be staying with us over the holiday, then?" Lucius sounded disappointed.

"Um... well, that's the other part I need to tell you. He's still coming here."

"You haven't broken it off with him?"

"No."

"And why not? If you refuse to do what I say, why are you still doing it?" Lucius looked Draco right in the eyes.

"Because, Father, I care a lot about Harry. He's been very kind to me, and I must admit I've allowed myself to become quite smitten with him." it really felt good for Draco to say that out loud.

"You mean to tell me... that you're gay?" Mr. Malfoy seemed especially angry now.

"No!" Draco shouted. "I don't like men, well, I like Harry, but no other men. But no women, either. It's just him I've been thinking and caring about lately, Father."

Then, a wicked thought came to Lucius. "Ok."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, expecting worse. Much worse.

"I said it's ok. You two can be together. I'm not going to get upset. You are my son, and a Malfoy, and your happiness is what matters most."

Draco was undoubtedly happy to hear this, but was a little confused. He thought he would be able to convince his father, but not so easily.

But he didn't want to dwell on it. He just wanted to be with Harry, and he wasn't going to question anything that allowed him to do just that.

The rest of the week was grueling. Draco couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He also missed Lyn, he almost couldn't wait to get to see her again. Narcissa was busy giving the servants orders for the house and what not, so she was not available to talk to. And Lucius spent all his time in his office doing who knows what. It was driving Draco insane; he as only held together by the anticipation of Harry's visit.

**

* * *

Part II**

When Harry arrived at the Weasley's, he was greeted by the entire family. A large swarm of red-headed, freckled people all talking and hugging and offering him food. Except for Ginny, she said a quick hello, but kept her distance.

"So," Mrs. Weasley began, "how have you been, Harry?"

"Fine, thanks." he replied.

"How's Lyn?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, did you try the monitor?" George asked.

"Um..." Harry sputtered, "Lyn is wonderful, she has another nurse with her while I'm away. But, I forgot to test the monitor." Harry semi-lied. He had forgotten about it, but only after he decided not to actually test it, concerned for his daughter's safety.

"Aw, you hurt our feelings, Harry," George said.

"Yeah, you should trust us." Fred added, giving a sly grin which was exactly why Harry didn't trust their inventions.

"How are things with Draco?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"They're great. He's great."

That was as far as the conversation went before switching subjects again.

Harry really felt like part of their family. He knew they cared about him that way as well, and he was extremely grateful for that. Spending this festive time with them really gave him the sense of family he'd been missing out on for all of his life.

They spent the week singing carols, eating pies, and prank calling the neighbors. And when it was time for Harry to leave, he felt a little sad to go.

"I thought Hermione was visiting?" he asked Ron a few hours before it was time to go.

"She should actually be here in a few minutes." Ron said. "She wanted to spend the first part of vacation with her own family."

"I hope I get to see her before I leave."

"You probably will."

Ginny walked by then, and Harry felt a little sad. He'd been feeling guilty about yelling at her that day. What she did was stupid and could have costed him a lot, but it worked out in the end. So he made up his mind; he wanted to apologize to her.

"Ginny." he said, walking behind her.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, sitting in a chair.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for freaking out at you when you kissed me."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"I forgive you. But don't think that means we can be friends, Harry, it doesn't. I still like you so being around you like this is hard." she said in a giant huff.

"Ok... i guess." he said.

"Harry..." she started as he began walking away. "if you weren't with the Malfoy boy, would you want me at all?"

"Ginny, don't take it personally. I'm gay, I don't see any woman like that. You're pretty and nice for the most part, so a straight guy would totally like you. That's why you need to stop chasing me, because there are probably hoards of guys drooling over you." he said, embellishing just a little bit to get his point across.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Harry."

Hermione walked in the door then, putting an end to the serious mood. Again, the ginger swarm gathered around the guest and welcomed her.

They all talked for a while, uttering a loud goodbye when a limo arrived to escort Harry to the Malfoy's.

**

* * *

Part III**

Draco knew it was the day for Harry to arrive. He'd only been counting down the seconds until it was time to send the driver to bring him here ever since he arrived. He waited impatiently with his parents who showed more class by being as patient as possible.

However, they too were eagerly awaiting the boy's arrival. Narcissa wanted to meet the boy who was making her son act the way he was. And Lucius had his own reasons for wanting him to be there.

When the buzzer sounded to open the gates for Harry's limo, Draco's heart gave a thud and then sped up.

The bell sounded announcing that someone was approaching the front door, and Draco couldn't stand it. He knew he was supposed to sit and wait. He knew it was the servants' job to open the door and bring the guest to the Malfoys, but he didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to see Harry.

So he jumped up and ran to the door, telling all the servants that they were not to open it, that he himself was going to open it because he wanted to. The servants, of course were at a loss, and only when Narcissa chimed in and told them to do as he told, did they relax and let him do what he pleased.

Draco flung the door open, and there was Harry, standing with a wide smile on his lips.

Harry, of course, had been anxious the whole way there, and didn't want to waste a moment. He threw himself through the open door and wrapped his arms around Draco, lifting him off the ground and holding him tightly as he kissed him. Draco hugged him back, reluctant to let go even when he heard the polite coughs of his parents.

"You must be Harry." Mrs. Malfoy approached him and shook his hand daintily. "Welcome to our home. We're very happy to meet you and hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, glad she'd accepted him so easily.

"Yes, welcome, mr. Potter." Lucius said, not extending his hand but lowering his nose from its snooty height just far enough to let Harry know he was welcome.

"Dinner is waiting to be served in the dining room, if you're hungry, Harry." Narcissa said sweetly and turned to lead them all there.

"I missed you." Draco whispered as they walked behind his parents.

Harry squeezed his hand and whispered back, "I missed you too. I didn't think I'd live through the limo ride knowing it was still going to be a while until I got to see you."

"I'm really glad you're here." Draco said, just wanting to skip dinner and spend time alone with him.

"I know. I'm happy your parents accepted me."

"I told you they would."

As they all sat down to eat, both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy asked Harry questions about his life, school, things like that. Neither Harry nor Draco mentioned Lyn, wanting to keep that a secret for the time being. When the meal ended, Mrs. Malfoy excused everyone from the table, sensing how much Draco and Harry wanted some privacy.

"I'll show you to the guest room, Harry." Draco said. They'd talked about it the morning before vacation. Harry would stay in a guest bedroom so Draco's parents wouldn't become upset at their sharing a room (and a bed). Harry was fine with it. He only had to sleep there, not spend every moment apart from Draco.

But Lucius interjected. "Guest room? What ever for?"

"He's a guest, Father." Draco said, wondering if something was wrong with him. "That's what the guest rooms are for."

"But he's not just a guest. He's your boyfriend. And you two have been separated for a little over a week. Why would you want separate bedrooms? I'm not hinting at anything here," he said when he saw their blank faces, "I just assumed that you would want to stay together."

"I'd like that." Harry said, catching Draco off guard.

"Ok." Draco said, "I guess I'll show you to my room, then."

In Draco's room, Harry sat on his bed and held onto Draco as the kissed again with ten times the intensity of the previous one.

"I really missed you." Draco said breathlessly.

"I know, I missed you so much."

Harry relaxed as Draco removed their shirts and their bodies touched as their arms were around each other.

"I should get a shower." Harry said, realizing where this was headed.

"You should." Draco said, having known Harry would stop him before they got too far. "I guess I'll take one after you finish. You can have one of my robes when you're done. The shower's through that door." he pointed to one of the doors in the bedroom.

"Thanks." Harry said, getting off the bed and going through the door.

Draco waited for Harry, more patiently now knowing that he was just in another room. And when Harry came out of the bathroom with nothing but a robe on, Draco had to hurry himself into the shower before he pounced on Harry. When Draco was done, he came out and saw Harry lounging on the bed, still in his robe.

"Did you forget your PJs?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Then why are you still in your robe?"

"Because you like it." Harry smiled sneakily.

"I do, it really fits you well, Harry." Draco said, eyeing him up and down.

"Should I take it off?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"Do you want me to take the robe off?" Harry sat up and brought Draco down next to him.

"Um..." Draco's face quickly became red. Draco's mind had automatically taken this as an invitation to a bit more than kissing. But it had to be wrong. Surely Harry didn't want to undress in front of him.

"Aaw, look at your face." Harry said, taking it in his hands. "I mean it. I'm ready. If you'd like to... well, I'm up for anything you'd like to do tonight, Draco."

"Anything?" Draco asked. So Harry was saying what he thought he'd said.

"Anything." Harry said the word slowly, teasingly.

"Harry, you'd better be careful," Draco said in a sexy voice, "I may be more than you can handle.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle you." Harry said, pinning him down on the bed. He opened the top of Draco's robe, exposing the warm pale skin. He kissed it, making Draco's breathing become ragged.

It was happening. Finally. Draco knew why Harry wanted to wait, and he waited with him because he cared about him. But now they were both done waiting.

Harry stuck his hand in the bottom of the robe and his fingers brushed against Draco's knee. He tickled it for a little bit, then slowly moved up the thigh. He was almost at his destination when there was a knock at the door.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: aah, at last I have completed this chapter! whoo, go me! Again, sorry for how long it takes me to write these, but I think this one (because it sets the stage for the next one) was worth it. Plus I took a break to work on my Tower Prep fic but that's done now I'm back to this one! Who interrupted them? Find out next time (which may be soon, because I don't have school now until Wednesday!) and please comment/review! it really makes it easier when I hear what you have to say :D


	13. Who's That Knocking At The Door?

Chapter 13 - Who's That Knocking At The Door? (Posted November 8th 2010)

**Part I**

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco said.

"Should we answer it?" Harry said quietly.

"I don't know." Draco said. "I don't want to. Let's wait and see if whoever it is goes away."

"Draco, Harry?" Lucius's voice came.

"Yes, Father?" Draco said, knowing he would not just go away.

"I wonder if I might have a word with Harry. It'll only take a moment."

Harry was a little surprised. What did Lucius want with him?

"Harry," Draco said, "go ahead. He probably just wants to give you his blessing."

"Wouldn't he want both of us there for that?"

"Just go. The sooner you go, the sooner you can get back here."

Harry smiled into a little kiss. "Alright, sir. I'll just be a minute."

"That's alright, take your time." Mr. Malfoy said nicely.

Harry put on some pajamas and went into the hall with Lucius, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Harry, will you join me in the library?"

"Sure." Harry said, cautious.

Lucius led the way to the grand library and took a seat in one of the many luxurious chairs, inviting Harry to sit across from him. Crossing his legs, he glared at Harry.

"So, how did you and my son become involved in this romantic fashion?"

"Well, sir, he approached me, and I wasn't really looking for a... relationship. We became friend, but he was very persistent and... that's how it happened."

"You two are very close."

"We are." Harry said, wishing Mr. Malfoy would get to the point already. He was feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I was afraid of this, I tried to stop him..." Lucius said in a pained voice.

"Sir?"

"I feel terrible about this, but I feel it is my duty as a human being to save you before this goes any further."

"Before what goes any further?" Harry asked, worried.

"You may be aware of the fact that my son has been known to hold a grudge. A while ago, he came to me with a plan he had devised that would ruin you. I never thought he would go through with it. I tried to stop him, but it would seem he could not be dissuaded. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Draco is lying to you. He's using you. He..."

"Stop. Please stop." Harry said, holding his hand in the air. "Why are you telling me this?" His voice was cracking, and tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"I am often forced to take responsibility for my son's actions, but he's gone too far this time. Toying with someone's emotions like this just to hurt them in the end is something I will not tolerate. I wanted you to know before you get any closer to him. I'm so sorry, Harry."

"No, it's not your fault." Harry stood. "I should have thought... I can't believe I... and we were about to... oh God..."

"Perhaps I should give you some time to collect your thoughts in privacy."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Harry leaned on one of the tables as Lucius left the room. He couldn't believe what was happening. All that time they'd spent together. The things they'd said. The secrets Harry had shared with him. Lyn. He knew about Lyn. What would he do to her? Harry wasn't even thinking about himself. Sure, Draco could tell everyone he was gay, but the damage that would cause meant nothing to him. If something were to happen to Lyn, Harry would never forgive himself.

Harry had to get out of there. He had to leave. He ran to the door, throwing it open and avoiding eye contact as he passed Lucius on the way out of the house.

He felt sick. He was physically hurt by the words Lucius said. By the things Draco had done just so he could have his revenge on Harry. He stood on the street for a while, wondering what to do about his bags. They were still in Draco's room. With the present he had brought for him. But he didn't care. He could replace the clothes and the gift was meaningless. So he just decided to leave it there. He couldn't go near that house. He never wanted to have to look at Draco again. He never wanted to look at _himself_ again because he let himself get caught up in this mess.

But where could he go? He didn't know anyone besides the Weasleys well enough to ask to stay with them, but he didn't want to intrude on their holiday. His cell phone was in his bag in Draco's room. He tried to think of anything he had with him that could help him figure out what to do, but he had no money, no cell phone, no anything. Just the clothes he'd put on to talk to Lucius and the chain he always wore around his neck. A chain, he realized, had the keys to both his dorm with Draco and his dorm with Ron.

School was his only option. For the time being. He could head back there and at least be sheltered from the cold and have time to think on his own. But he didn't know which way the school was.

He looked around for any kind of landmark that would point him in the right direction, but didn't see any. He did see some shops around, though, and settled on asking for directions.

Popping into the nearest shop, a shoe shop, he asked the first floorman he saw. "Excuse me, do you know how to get to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." the floorman said. "It's that way," he pointed behind him, "About half a mile or so. Just follow this street here and you'll see the signs for it."

"Thanks." Harry said, turning to leave.

"Hey, are you alright?" the floorman asked before Harry was out the door.

"I'm fine. Just lost. Thanks." Harry set out for the school at a dead run. He saw the signs, just like the man had said, and soon found himself back at the school. He went to Draco's room and cleaned out all his stuff, returning it to Ron's room, where it should have stayed in the first place. He removed Draco's key from his necklace and left it in the room as he closed the door behind him and heard the lock latch itself in place.

He grabbed his car keys (he hadn't taken them because he had no need of his van over the vacation) and drove to the children's home, desperate to see Lyn.

Although not in a laughing mood, he almost let out a slight chuckle when he saw Luna's vehicle in the parking lot. It was dark, the children were probably in bed. He was glad, he loved the kids, but he didn't have time to play with them at the moment.

Upon entering, he saw he had been right, the children were all asleep. Only the secretary behind the desk was there, eyeing him.

"Harry? It's a bit late, don't you think?" she said, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, sorry, but I needed to see her."

"It's fine. Luna is already back with her."

"Thanks." he said, and ran quietly back to Lyn's room.

The three nurses and Luna looked up at him and smiled as he entered the room. He smiled back, glad to see his daughter was fine.

"What's up, Harry?" Luna asked, patting Lyn on the head.

"Luna, can you do me a favor?"

"Absolutely, Harry." she said with a serious tone.

"I need you to go out and hire some security to watch over Lyn. Shifts, just like the nurses. Can you do that? I don't care how much it costs, understand?"

"Harry, is Lyn in danger?" Luna asked, but it sounded like she already knew the answer was yes.

"She could be, and I don't want to take any chances. I'm going to stay here with her until you hire the guards."

"Ok." Luna said, grabbing her purse. "I'll do the best I can, Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah." Harry said.

Luna left in a hurry and Harry finally relaxed just a little as he watched his beautiful daughter sleep. He wanted to hold her. It felt like he could only protect her if he was holding her. He knew that sounded stupid, but he didn't care. He scooped her small body up in his arms, waking her up for just a second, and held her carefully as he waited for Luna to return.

**

* * *

Part II**

Draco made a mental note to have a discussion with his father about interrupting them. He'd willingly sent Harry off and now had to wait for him to come back.

So he waited. Very patiently. For ten minutes. Then less patiently for the next twenty minutes. When a full hour had passed, he became irritated. But then he was worried. He got dressed and exited his room, heading for the library where his father had taken Harry.

He stuck his head in the door and saw his father sitting at the table inspecting a dusty book. Alone.

"Father?" Draco said, stepping inside.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Weren't you talking to Harry?"

"I was."

"Where is he now?" Draco felt kind of sad, wondering why Harry wouldn't return to him when Lucius dismissed him.

"Gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Draco's skin was suddenly very cold and his stomach hurt.

"I mean he left. After our talk, he sprinted out of here and I haven't seen him since."

"He... he just left? Why? What did you say to him?"

"I simply told him how you planned on using him to have your revenge."

"What! Why? You know that's not true, that plan was your in the first place and I put a stop to it as soon as I realized I had real feelings for him!" Draco shouted, deeply hurt.

"Oh, come now son. You wanted to hurt him. You might not anymore, but you did, and that's what counts. You didn't really think I could allow you to have a boyfriend, especially if he was Harry Potter, did you?"

"You did this on purpose? Are you _trying_ to ruin my life?"

"Of course not. I'm trying to help you. Trust me, this is for the best." Lucius's eyes went back to his book.

Draco stood, numb, and stared at the man who called himself his father. "How could you do this to me?" he asked quietly.

"I thought I just explained that I'm doing what is best for you."

"I have to find him..."

"You are forbidden from leaving this house until you must return to school." Lucius said sternly.

"Yeah? And just who is going to stop me?"

"Why, the servants of course. They have instructions to not let you anywhere without my permission."

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? He couldn't fight off all the servants. He had no choice but to stay.

Walking lifelessly back to his bedroom, he crumbled to the floor, not having the strength to make it to the bed.

And he cried. He knew he'd lied to Harry. And he knew it would have a negative outcome. But he never expected it to end up like this. Even if he did go after him, Harry would never forgive him.

Draco had nothing now. He didn't care about anything. He fell asleep on the floor as the tears continued to flow, creating a puddle around his head.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i wasn't going to put an author's note here, but i had to ask you all something. did ff . net disable alerts and account settings for any of you? cuz it did that to me! I was checking my email like every ten seconds waiting to get an alert about a new review, but never got them. so i checked the stories, and there were reviews! then i added this chapter, and i didn't get my carbon copy email telling me the chapter was added. that's how i discovered everything was disabled. i re-enabled everything and then deleted this chapter and posted it again and got the email. i was just wondering if it did that to anyone else. it really made me mad lol. anyway, since i'm writing here, i might as well ask for some reviews. lots of ppl are subscribing to the story, but hardly any of them are reviewing. i'd really appreciate reviews, they keep me going :D


	14. Promise

Chapter 14 - Promise (Posted November 9th 2010)

**Part I**

When Draco woke, he was freezing. The carpet was still damp from his tears and he had beed without blanket or pillow.

It didn't take him long to remember why he was there. Harry. It was over. All of it. The first relationship that ever meant something to him.

The first relationship he ever cried over. He missed him so much. This was nothing compared to the week he'd waited for his arrival. This was so horrible, so painful. But why? Why did this affect him so much?

Then there was a light knock at the door. But he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Especially not his father. And he doubted he ever would.

"Draco." it was his mother's voice. "Draco... it's two in the afternoon. Are you alright?"

Draco was relieved that it was his mother speaking to him instead of his father. But he still didn't feel like talking. He didn't answer.

After waiting for a minute, Narcissa tried again. "Draco, your... your father told me what happened. He told me... what he did to you. I'm so sorry, Draco. If you're awake, I just wanted you to know the time. And that I'm... here... if you need me."

Her comforting voice was almost enough to make Draco stand and open the door for her. Almost. But all he had the strength to do was sit up and stare at the door, wishing he could make it open on its own. He tried to find his voice, to tell her she was allowed to come in the room, but he could barely breathe much less speak a whole sentence.

"Well, maybe you're still sleeping. Or maybe you haven't slept at all. Whatever the case may be, you're my son, and I just want you to be happy. If you're hearing me, I want you to know that I'll stand behind any decision you make with regards to this situation."

He'd never heard his mother say such things. Yes, he knew she was obviously more compassionate than Lucius, but he had no idea she might wish for such a thing as his happiness. It made him very happy to hear this.

But it didn't change much. He hated himself for what he did. He should have told Harry in the first place. Even if Harry would have left him at that point, it wouldn't have hurt as badly as it did now. He was just about to call himself selfish at that thought when another thought struck him. It would have hurt this much. It wouldn't have been any different because Harry meant everything to him from the first night Harry spent in his dorm. He's heard the pained cries and looked at his face, wanting to make the nightmare stop. That was the moment.

And that was why he couldn't continue being the self-loathing lump he thought he'd be for the rest of his life. He cared too much for Harry to let him slip away. He had to get out of that house. Hadn't his mother given him her blessing? Was that her way of telling him he had to go find Harry and explain everything?

He had to find him. But how could he get out of the house? The servants probably were all on the lookout for him, and some of them were actually trained as body guards so there was no way to get past them.

Not through doors, anyway. His bathroom had a skylight in it. He jumped to his feet, feeling lightheaded for a split second and then hurried into his bathroom.

The skylight was too high. Even on his tiptoes, he couldn't reach it. So that was it? There was no other way out? Unless the solution wasn't to go up, but down...

**

* * *

Part II**

Harry had spent the night watching over Lyn along with Luna, and the shifts of three nurses and two security guards. He hadn't gotten any sleep, afraid that she would be more vulnerable should he allow his eyes to close. When morning came, however, he was so tired. He hadn't even been thinking about anything other than Lyn's safety.

When Luna finally put her foot down and made Harry go to sleep, he dreamt of Draco. He'd really wanted everything to work out for them. He'd thought they were going to be happy together. But that's probably why it ended like this. That and it had all been a lie. He let himself get hurt because he didn't want to feel the hurt from his past.

The hurt of knowing his parents were dead. The hurt of being rejected and abused by the Dursleys. The hurt of being used by Brigitte. The hurt of constantly worrying if he could ever be the father Lyn deserved.

It all hurt so much. And when Draco came along, it all went away. It felt like everything was perfect. He was able to let go of his past and look toward the future because Draco was making everything in his life better. But that wasn't real. And now the hurt was back. And it was worse.

**

* * *

Part III**

Draco left his room to find his mother after grabbing a few small things he had to bring with him. He looked all over, seeing the servants watching him out of the corner of his eye. He finally found her in the kitchens sampling the food to be used in the upcoming parties.

She spotted him and gave him an understanding smile. He never understood that smile until now. Any time Lucius took something away from Draco, or forbade him from doing something, she'd give him that smile and say nothing. He now understood that this was how she told him she loved him. Though she never said it aloud, he knew now that she'd been saying it to him through this small action all his life. And this realization is what compelled him to hug her.

It was improper behavior in the Malfoy family to show affection this way, but Draco was learning that he disagreed with quite a lot of things the Malfoys considered proper.

He got the sense his mother thought so as well when she hugged him back, embracing him in her gentle arms.

"Oh, Draco," she said, teary-eyes "if I'd had any idea what your father was planning I would have stopped him. I'm sorry you're hurt."

"It's fine, mother. You've always been looking out for me. Thank you. For everything." Draco said, forcing his voice to come back.

"That's what mothers are for, dear." she said, wiping away his and her own tears. "Now, I can't protect you anymore. You have to make your own decisions. You have to do what's right for _you_."

"I know."

"That's my boy." she smiled, patted his cheek, and left the kitchens.

This newfound relationship with his mother gave him the strength to risk everything. He had to escape. Because all he wanted was Harry. No one else.

In an attempt to dissolve some of the suspicion, he asked one of the servants to tell him where his father was. When they told him he was in his private study in the cellar, he thought to himself how perfectly this would work out. The servant told him that he would need to be announced before being granted access to the study, and Draco pretended to be annoyed with this.

He followed the servant down through the many levels of the house, being told to wait in the hall while Lucius was told his son wished to speak with him.

This was his chance. With the servant gone, no one was around to catch him trying to escape. He made a break for it, heading for the emergency exit. There was a very good chance the door would be guarded, but he was prepared for that. He'd grabbed his small canister of pepper spray before leaving his room and was ready to use it on anyone who tried to stop him. And if that didn't work, he'd fight his way out or face the consequences.

He saw here wasn't a servant on the inside of the door, probably so that he would go through it and be ambushed by the ones waiting on the outside. He was right. As soon as he opened the door, he sprayed the pepper spray in every direction and heard gargled screams as hands brushed over his clothes. He pushed his way through them, clawing at anything that got a firm hold on him and kicking anything that came near his feet as he crawled away.

Finally he was able to stand. He didn't look back to see how many people he'd fought off or how much damage had been done. He just ran. Ran as far away from the property as he could until he was sure no one was after him. Then he shrugged off his jacket and left it on the sidewalk as he pulled a thin, knitted cap from his pant pocket and placed it on his head to hide his hair. It wasn't a great disguise, hardly disguising his easily recognizable figure and features, but it was the best he could do on the run.

Now he had to find Harry. Where could he have gone?

He looked around to find his bearings. He found a shoe shop and went inside to catch his breath.

"Can I help you?" the floorman asked.

"Oh, no, thank you. I just needed to get out of the cold."

"Oh, alright then. Are you sure you're ok? You look a little... odd."

"No, I'm fine, really, but thank you very much for your concern."

"Huh. Kids are getting stranger and stranger these days."

"I beg your pardon?" Draco asked, insulted.

"Well, just yesterday a boy about your age came in here huffing and hooting like he was some kind of fugitive."

Another boy? Could it have been Harry? "Um, what... what did this boy look like? Was he really thin? With messy black hair and huge, bright, green eyes?" he asked the floorman frantically.

"Um, well, yeah I guess that sounds like him. He sure was a mess. He said he was lost."

Lost? If he was lost then surely he had to ask for directions. "Where did he go! Do yo know? Please."

"He asked me for directions to Hogwarts. So I pointed that-a-way and off he went."

"Hogwarts. Thanks!" Draco yelled, elated. "Wait," he said, wondering something, "why are you open this close to Christmas?"

"The shop hasn't been bringing in much money lately. We decided to stay open to see if any stragglers would come in for last minute touch-ups or anything." the floorman said, confused by Draco's sudden irrelevant question.

"That's sad." Draco said. He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out some of the money he'd brought with him. Holding it out for the floorman to take, he smiled widely and said, "Merry Christmas" before he ran out of the school and headed to Hogwarts.

**

* * *

Part IV**

"I told you what the guards said, Harry." Luna said surely. "No one suspicious has even come near the building. You need to leave. Things aren't going to get any better with you here."

"But I have to stay... I..." Harry was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. What to think. He was so tired. He just wanted everything to stop. He wanted to live his life with his daughter and not have to worry about anyone getting in the way of that.

"Harry." Luna said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you need to get more sleep. You'll be fine. Lyn will be fine. You don't have to leave. Just lay down on the bench or on the floor and go to sleep."

"Can't sleep. The dreams..."

"I promise there won't be anything bad in your dreams today, Harry."

"How can you make a promise like that?" Harry asked. Of course, he'd learned by now not to attempt to understand Luna.

"Just trust me, Harry. I won't let anything evil in the dream world get to you."

Deciding she was right, Harry went and laid down on the bench and laid down. Luna brought him a blanket and a pillow and he was asleep within seconds. And just as promised, he dreamt of only good things.

**

* * *

Part V**

When Draco reached the school, the first place he went to was his room. He was shocked to see it emptied of all of Harry's things. Everything was gone. And there was the spare key he'd given Harry, on the floor right inside the room. Harry wasn't there. But he'd been there. How long ago?

And where had he gone after that? His own room, maybe? Was he still there? There was only one way to find out. He ran. He'd done so much running in such a short amount of time, but he didn't feel tired at all because every step was bringing him closer to finding Harry.

But he wasn't in Ron's dorm either. His stuff, however was. Everything of Harry's that had been in his room was now in a giant heap on Harry's bed.

So where was Harry? The floorman said Harry asked him how to get to the school. But he had no other clue as to where Harry could be.

"Harry." Draco said out loud. "Where are you?"

"He's at the children's home."

Draco turned around at the sweet voice. "Luna?"

"He's sleeping. He was having nightmares, but they've stopped so he could get some rest. Care to tell me what he's so afraid of?"

"Me."

"I see." Luna said.

"Do you see everything?" Draco asked.

"I can see enough. I can see that you're not trying to hurt him. You can still fix it."

"How?" he turned to look at the pile of Harry's things, doubting himself.

"Give him a few hours to sleep. Let him clear his head. Then come see him. You two can work it out. You both deserve it."

"You're sure?" Draco asked, hoping she was right. He turned back around to face her, but she was already gone.

A few hours. Such an indefinite amount of time. What would he do? Wait? Just twiddle his thumbs and wait until it was time?

Then he remembered the things he'd brought from his bedroom. Some money. His wallet. The pepper spray. His cell phone. His keys. And the things he took from Harry's bag. Harry's cell phone. And the small present he'd found folded between two shirts.

The present. He'd left his present for Harry back at the Malfoy house. He had the sudden impulse to open it. Maybe it could give him some kind of clue as to what to say to Harry.

He untied the little green bow and carefully tore open the shiny red paper, revealing a clean white box.

Lifting the lid, he gasped at the gift he saw inside.

"Promise rings?" he said to himself as he inspected the silver circles. He noticed they were different sizes, and slid the smaller of the two rings onto his finger. "When did he buy these?" Then a glimmer caught his eye. There was a note inside the box. He took it out, unfolded the shimmering paper, and read it. "_Draco, these rings are to show you how I feel about you. So that you know I really care about you and never want to let you go. After I put one ring on your finger, I'd be honored to have you put one on mine._ Oh, Harry."

It was the most beautiful present he'd ever received from anyone. Such emotion behind such simple items.

Then he had an idea. He couldn't go back home for his gift for Harry. But he didn't want to show up empty-handed. He had to find something that had as much meaning as these rings. Because Harry was worth it. He didn't care about the cost of it, he'd find something to symbolize his feelings for Harry.

**

* * *

Part VI**

It was dark when Harry woke. Luna was standing at his side, staring down at him. "Hello, Harry."

"Hi." he said as he sat up. Although the memories of the events with Draco were still fresh, his head was clear and he felt much better.

"I told you sleep would make you feel better." Luna said, sitting beside him.

"I'm never going to doubt you again, Luna." Harry said with a hint of a smile.

"That's good. Because someone is here to see you."

"Who?" Harry asked, concerned.

"The security guards are waiting with him now. He won't come in unless you give him permission. The nurses have taken Lyn outside for some fresh air, so you can have some privacy while you talk."

"Who is it, Luna?" Harry said sternly.

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry hung his head. "What does he want now?"

"He just wants to talk. And he promised that if you ask him to leave, he'll leave. If you don't want to see him, he'll walk away right now and leave you alone."

"He said that?"

"Because he wants you to give him a chance to explain himself."

"He doesn't owe me an explanation." Harry said, becoming a little angry.

"Yes he does. And you owe him the opportunity."

Harry wouldn't admit it, but he felt she was right, in her own way. So he gave a slight nod and she skipped off.

A moment late, Draco appeared at the door. He hesitated, expecting some kind of greeting or invitation, but none came. Harry just kept his eyes on the floor.

So Draco went in without a word and sat next to him. "Hi."

"Hi."

And Draco lost it. He'd went over what he wanted to say a thousand times as he was out preparing Harry's gift. But now those generic, rehearsed words just didn't fit. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he spoke from his soul. "Harry, My father is a hideous man. And I know that doesn't change what I did to you. I'm sorry. I lied to you. Because I... I did want to hurt you. But then I actually met you. I got to know you and I came to care about you so deeply, Harry... I really am sorry. And I know I hurt you and I understand if you're angry, but I'm bearing myself to you here for real. No secrets. And no ill intent. I knew from the moment I started pretending to be your friend that you were going to change me. And you did."

"Changed?" Harry asked. He couldn't be changed. A reformed Draco wouldn't have done all this just to have petty revenge.

"Yes. Changed. I never knew how stuck up and stupid I was. Until you showed me. And I thought it didn't matter, because a Malfoy is supposed to have pride in himself and not have to change for anyone. But that's not how it really works. I had to change. I wasn't able to live with myself knowing I disgusted you. I wanted to be better. Because it's right." Draco said these things with tears streaming down his face the entire time, but Harry never looked up. He dug in his pocket and took out the rings, holding them down in front of Harry's eyes. "You were going to give me these on Christmas. Because you care about me and don't want to let me go, right? Well I care about you too. And I swear I'm not lying. I don't want to hurt you, Harry. Please listen."

"I am listening. I want to believe you Draco, you don't know how much I want to believe you, but I'm so scared..."

Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace, rubbing his back and neck. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I promise."

"I don't know what to do..." Harry said, crying.

"Kiss me. Please, Harry, kiss me."

Harry was lost. He was confused. And scared. And hurt. But he trusted Draco. He trusted that he meant what he said. That's why he kissed him. Because he needed Draco, and Draco needed him.

"Give me your ring." Harry said as their bodies were still close together.

Draco handed over the smaller ring. Harry slipped it onto Draco's finger and then held out his own hand. As Draco put the ring on, he remembered his own present.

"I'm sorry I opened it early. I was looking for you and I thought if I opened it, I might be able to find you sooner. But I have something for you too. Close your eyes."

Harry looked a little frightened, but closed his eyes. He felt Draco grab his hand and place a thick piece of paper in it.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Harry opened his eyes and tried to make sense of the paper in his hand. It was just a white piece of paper with 'To Harry Potter, From Draco Malfoy' written in thick marker.

"Turn it over." Draco prompted.

Harry did, and what he saw confused him. "Why am I holding an X-Ray of a chest cavity?" Then he saw words written in back marker in the blank space at the bottom. "What does this say? Proof of ownership?"

"It's an X-Ray of me, Harry." Draco said, scooting closer and pointing to the mass in the center of the paper. "It's my heart. I'm giving it to you."

"What?" Harry's eyes went wide, and his own heart thumped so loud he was sure the Martians could hear it.

"I love you, Harry. And when I saw the rings and read your note, I wanted to find something to show you how much I love you. And this is what I came up with. That's really my heart. I have some connections, so I found a guy who would do it for me and let me keep the print. But that's just the 'proof of ownership' as it says. The real present is my heart. It's all yours. Because I love you. And I promise to only love you for as long as live."

Harry stared at the X-Ray. And as he heard Draco's words, it was almost ruined by the constant flow of tears. "You promise?" Harry asked, and when he saw the smile and nod from Draco, he said, "I love you too" and threw his arms around him, mashing his lips against Draco's. "I love you."


	15. A Few Years Down The Line

Chapter 15 - A Few Years Down The Line (Posted November 10th 2010)

Harry was in the kitchen when Annolynda came running down the hall. He'd been busy baking the cake for her birthday tomorrow. He could barely believe she was turning six. She would be starting school the upcoming year. How time flies.

"Daddy!" she said happily when she saw him standing there.

"Hey there, princess. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he pretended to scold her.

She just smiled and laughed. "Daddy, when will Papá be home? He said he would tuck me in tonight."

"He should be here any minute. He's always home when he says he'll be home." Harry said, lifting her up. Then they heard a car door. "That must be him." he exclaimed.

Lyn wriggled her way out of Harry's arms and they both ran to the door.

"Papá is here!" she said, yanking the door open and hugging him as he stooped down to hug her back.

"Oh, if it isn't my beautiful birthday girl." Draco said as he carried her inside. "And my favorite man." he shared a little kiss with Harry, a kiss that would probably become much more later in the night. "Lyn, I brought you a present." he went outside and came back with the present in his arms.

"But it's not my birthday until tomorrow." she said.

"Well this is a special present that can't wait. Go ahead and open it." he placed a large purple box with tiny holes all along the sides in front of her. A box that appeared to have something moving inside of it.

Excitedly she flung the lid off and screamed when she saw the tiny little kitten inside. It had grey fur with patches of white and a cute pink nose.

"Thank you so much, Papá! I love her!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other happily, glad to make their daughter so happy.

"What's her name?" Lyn asked, petting her soft head.

"She's your kitten. You get to choose her name." Draco said happily.

"For real?" her sparkling eyes grew wide.

"For real."

"Um... how about Fuzzles?"

"If that's what you want to call her, that's what we'll call her."

"Yay!" she spun around with the cat in her arms.

"Now, Lyn," Harry said, hating that he had to be the serious one in all this, "remember that she's your responsibility. You have to feed and water her and bathe her. Your Papá and I will take care of her litter box until your older, but the rest is your job, ok?"

"Ok! I promise to take real good care of her!" Lyn smiled. "Can I show Nanette?"

"Your sister is sleeping. For once." Harry said, adding that last part under his breath. "You can show her in the morning."

"Ok."

"I think it's time for the birthday girl to get to bed." Draco said. "Aunt Luna, Uncle Neville and Grandma Narcissa will be here in the morning. Then Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys will be here in the afternoon. They don't get to see you very often, so you don't want to be tired when they're here."

"Will Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione bring Ronnie? He's fun."

"Probably." Draco said, loving that she had such a great friend in Weasley's son. He had come to think of them as his family just as Harry did. They were really great people.

"Can Fuzzles sleep in my room?"

"Not tonight." Harry said. "Once she's trained to use the littler box she can sleep wherever she wants. For now she can sleep in the washroom, it's nice and warm in there and we have a place set up so she'll be nice and comfortable. Is that ok?" he bent down to take the kitty in his arms and hug his daughter.

"Ok." she sounded a little sad.

"I'll go put Fuzzles to bed and then we'll both come tuck you in."

"Alright." this made her very happy. It was rare that she'd have both her parents to tuck her in at night. Between Draco going to law school and Harry working as a nurse in the hospital, they weren't always home on the same nights. And with the new baby finally there, they had to manage their time more effectively to take care of her. But they were all happy. They were a great family. Not without their difficulties. But very happy.

Once Lyn was all tucked in, Harry and Draco were kneeling at the side of her bed, telling her goodnight.

"Harry, Lyn," Draco said, "I actually have another surprise for you. For all of us."

"What is it?" Lyn asked sleepily.

"I know I'm not around too often and usually when I'm home for the weekend I leave Sunday night. Well, I love you guys so much and I miss spending time with my family, so I've finished everything at school so I could spend the whole week with you."

"What?" Harry asked. "Are you serious?"

"For real, Papá? You're going to spend a whole week with us?"

"Yep."

"Yay!"

"Now you have that to look forward to while you dream, Lyn. Goodnight, princess." he kissed her forehead and stood to wait for Harry.

"Goodnight, Papá."

"Night, Lyn." Harry kissed her cheek and stood as well."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

They turned out her light and closed the door as they left.

"I'm glad to see you." Harry said, kissing him heartily.

"Me too. I'm glad school is over. Summer will come and I will have my degree so no more summer semesters. Then I can be home every night."

"Speaking of being home, about that vacation... I don't know if I can get off work this whole week..."

"Shh." Draco said, kissing him again. "It's all taken care of. I called your boss and told him we needed some family time, and he said you work so hard, you deserve time off to be with us."

"We're going on vacation." Harry said, not quite believing it himself. His parents' fortune ran out about a year ago from paying for Lyn's medical bills, buying this house, and getting his degree in nursing. And he's been working hard to help support his family and build up some savings for his daughters. Draco's father had disowned him and divorced Narcissa, so all he had was the money in his bank account which was almost enough to put him through college and law school. He worked a part time job to pay for the rest and take some of the burden off Harry so they could send Lyn, and eventually Nanette, to Hogwarts.

Nanette was born one month ago from a surrogate. Draco was her biological father, but that didn't really matter to either Harry or Draco. Both Annolynda and Nanette were their daughters and they loved them.

"How is Nanette? Her cold is gone?"

"Yeah, it's gone. Finally. And she's sleeping so soundly. Come on."

They walked together to their room where they kept her crib. They peered down at her, melted by her adorable face. Inside the crib was one part of the baby monitor Fred and George had given Harry all those years ago. The other part was forty six miles away in Draco's dorm so he could hear her or whoever else was in the room while he was there. It made him feel closer to home.

After checking on her, they went to bed. On Harry's nightstand was a large frame holding the X-Ray of Draco's heart. Every once in a while Draco would comment that it was a cheesy gift and that he'd felt extremely embarrassed while he was getting the X-Ray done. But Harry loved it. He admitted it was a little cheesy, but that's what made it so romantic. On Draco's nightstand was a picture of them kissing at graduation from Hogwarts. The first time they'd kissed in public. He had a copy of it back at his dorm as well. The top of their dresser was also covered in pictures. Pictures taken on their first few dates. Pictures of friends. Pictures of them both playing on the soccer team after Draco joined again. Pictures of Lyn through the years. Nanette's birth. Drawings Lyn had done of their family as members were added.

As they climbed into their bed, their hands brushed, their rings making a soft clinking noise. The promise rings. And the wedding rings.

"I love you, Harry." Draco said.

"Really? I had no idea." Harry said sarcastically.

"Very funny."

Harry laughed at Draco. "You know I love you too, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I don't get to hear you say it that often. And I feel like I don't tell you enough."

"I love you." Harry said, rubbing his back and kissing him.

"Thank you. For saying it. And meaning it."

"Anytime."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: soooo, that's the end! Harry and Draco's story is over. Well, this one anyway. They live happily ever after! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thank you everyone who read this. For reviews and comments and messages and subscriptions and everything! I really appreciate it. And, as always, I'd love to hear suggestions for other stories :D Anything, really! Luv ya.

omg ff did it again! it disabled all my alerts so i wasn't being told when people reviewed or anything! i was beginning to feel kind of sad that no one was reviewing but then i logged in and saw there were more reviews so i checked and all my alerts were disabled! that's starting to make me mad. does anyone know what i'm supposed to do about that? ok lol sorry about the rant. i just had to put that out there in case it's happening to anyone else. have a lovely day =]


End file.
